


Various Lemon Chapters

by Briry18



Category: Dragon Ball, Kingdom Hearts, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Hentai, Lemon, M/M, Multi, Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briry18/pseuds/Briry18
Summary: The Various lemon chapters included are from the other stories I've written. I feel not all readers have the same stomach for Lemon chapters as other so I prefer to think of them as bonus criteria rather than have them influence the overall plot of the story. You'll see lemon chapters from my Midori series, the Midoriyia Twins series, and my FemSoraVerse.





	1. Midori The Rabbit:  BakuDeku Lemon

Bakugo had never given sex much thought until that day behind the school. He had a clear image of his Usagi’s wide wet eyes as he pressed into her, the feel of those soft curves under his hands, and the way her voice trembled when he touched and tasted her. He’d been craving to have more of it, to feel that rush of sexual adrenaline pulse through him, to finally know what it was like to be inside a girl… and not just any girl… Izumi. 

Izumi Midoriya… code name: Usagi. 

It was a name he’d given her because of the way he remember her from preschool. Pouting in the sand, her hair in pigtails, and too cute for her own good. She wasn’t that little girl anymore, but a blossoming woman, and that much had been made clear to him when he’d all but forced himself on her. 

She’d liked it, he was sure… but was shy of it. He wasn’t entirely good with being patient, nor did he like the fact that she now had those feelings for Todoroki who had made it clear the day of the Sports Festival that he wanted a relationship with her. 

It sucked, it damn well sucked that he had to go and mess up their relationship before it even had a chance to go past a kiss. He wanted to be her first… wanted to give her that taste of womanhood… and was damn well going to. Before she got any closer to Todoroki he was going to have her.

He rang the buzzer at her apartment, and impatiently tapped his foot. She opened the door and his heart immediately galloped at the sight of her in a short dress her hair in pigtails.   
“Kacchan!” She smiled brightly at him. “What a surprise, do you wanna come in?” 

“Well I’m not gonna stand out here all night,” he grumbled and walked inside. He kicked off his shoes and stomped in looking around and then back at her. “Where’s your mom at?” 

“Hmmm? Oh she’s at her cooking club. She won’t be back til late. Are you hungry? I can make you something.” She walked past him, the scent of her wafting in his nose and driving him crazy. Unable to hold back he quickly snagged her wrist. 

“Don’t bother, I know what I want.” He pulled her to him, his mouth fixing on her in a hot kiss. She moaned and squirmed under his hold, the dress she wore slipping over her thighs as she shifted against him. 

“Mmmph, Kacchan… wait mmmmmph!” She gasped for air when he finally released her, his mouth cruising over her neck nibbling and biting as his hands wander over her, refreshing his memory on the curves and and feel of her skin. “We’re… we’re not dating remember we…” 

“I don’t care… it doesn’t matter…” He growled and pulled her back to look in his eyes. “You’re mine… no matter what you feel for Icy Hot you belong to me!” 

She gasped as he yanked her to her room, and locked the door. 

“Kacchan… wait I’m not.” She fidgeted covering herself, her thighs squeezing and rubbing together. She was aroused, he could see it on her face and the way she moved. “I’m not ready for this.” 

“Liar… look at you.” He snapped the buttons of his shirt off and tossed it aside. The sight of his naked body arousing her more and making her back up til she fell on the bed and he pinned her there. “Red faced… moaning… and I’m sure if I touch down here…” he let his hand pull up the skirt of her dress and slid a finger between her thighs to feel the moist center. She let out a squeak of surprise and tightly shut her eyes. “You’re wet, Usagi.” 

“K-k-kacchan… I can’t… I don’t have any… we don’t have any…” she flustered more when he pulled out a condom and held it between his teeth as his fingers went back to work. They slid under the fabric of her panties and rubbed the sensitive flesh there. Her legs trembled as he awoke fresh feelings inside her and had her mouth parting and drooling. 

He yanked down the sleeves of her dress so they bound her arms while revealing the lacy white bra underneath. White… pure… like her. He would be the first to touch, the first to take. She would remember him always. He dropped the condom on her belly so his mouth could feast on the breast under the lace, and his fingers dipped into the hot center. She cried out in pleasure bucking and squirming under him, her hands not sure what to do with them fisted in the sheets of the bed. 

“Kacchan…. Ah Kacchan I can’t… too much… it’s too much.” 

“No... “ he moaned against her breast tugging the bra down with his teeth “It’s not enough.” Impatient, he grabbed the rest of the fabric of the dress, and ripped it off his hands exploding and burning it to ash. He then did the same thing with the bra and panties so there was nothing but Usagi laying beneath him. 

He pulled back panting, his eyes going over every inch of moist flesh. Her legs had parted for him now, her hips bucking, wanting more, wanting the release. Her breasts… god her breasts were big, soft… and the nipples hard and perky. He bent his head down circling his tongue over the nub then giving it a quick bite. The sound she made made him smirk wide and big. 

“Such a cute sound Usagi… let me hear it again.” He repeated it on the other breast then drove his fingers inside her and she made the sound he wanted to hear, but louder, more desperate. She came into his hand, the scent of it new to him.. But so sweet. He tasted her, licking his fingers off and sighing at the pleasuring taste. He was good and hard now. 

“Your turn, Usagi… touch me.” He sat her up on her knees and guided her hands into his pants. She blushed bright red as her fingers found him hard and throbbing against her palm. He pried open the pants to release himself and her jerked his hips into her hands. She whimpered staring down at it, watching it move and feeling it pulse. 

“You’re so big, Kacchan… I don’t think it’ll fit inside me.” 

“Sure it will…” he nuzzled her temple kissing along her cheek and down to her neck. “Just have to make sure you stay good and wet.” He slid his hand over her back and ass, then he slipped a finger into hr from behind making her tense up and squeak in pleasure. “Tell me you want me inside you, Usagi.” 

“I…” she swallowed hard her eyes dazed, her face flushed and drool forming in her mouth. “I want you inside me…” 

“Louder Usagi…” he whispered in her ear gripping her ass firmly. “Tell me what you want.” 

“I want Kacchan inside me… Please… I want to feel you inside!” She gasped as he turned her around and pushed her onto her hands and knees. She bowed her body, her head turned sideways to look back at him. He picked up the condom that had fallen onto the bed and used his teeth to rip it open. Sliding it on he pressed the tip to that wet center. “Kacchan…” She pushed back as he teased that center and she whimpered. “Please, Kacchan stop teasing me!” 

“I love teasing my Usagi…” He laughed and licked his lips and then bowed over her. “But not this time…” He kept a firm grip on her hips and shoved himself inside her. She gasped and choked on a scream as the force of it shoved her into her pillows. She gripped sheets between her fingers and squirmed. He wasn’t moving… he just sank into her, throbbing and filling her with heat. Her juices dripped around him, sticky and sweet, drenching their thighs. 

“Amazing…” he panted out leaning down to whisper into her neck. “So this is what it feels like.” He pulled her up grabbing her breasts as his hips jerks and bounce her. “I love it inside you, Usagi.” 

“Mnnng ahnnn! Kacchan mmmmph” The pain, and the pleasure overwhelmed her. Her innocence was gone, taken in one huge thrust that had nearly paralyzed her… but now as he moved, she felt herself wanting to move with him. Her belly tightened, her eyes drifted closed as she enjoyed the sensation of him inside. “Kacchan… more!” 

She was so damn beautiful. He thought holding her from behind, turning her head so they could kiss as he moved inside her. He had wanted to just let himself take, just get it over with… but the more he moved, the longer he wanted this feeling to last. “I want to see your face.” He pulled out just enough so she could lay on her back and he slipped back in easily and stared at her pleasured face. “Look at me…” he demanded. “Open your eyes and look at me, damn it!” 

She whimpered and slowly opened her eyes to stare up at him. Her lips parted to talk but he started to move again and all that came out was a long sweet moan of pleasure. “You’re mine…” He touched her face and bent his head kissing her. His thrusts increased, their laps slapping hard and she squeaked and screamed into the kiss. “Mmmmph no matter what happens now, you’ll always be mine!” He spread out her thighs pushing them back and thrusting hard, fast and deep. 

He watched her move, her face shocked from the pleasure, her hands above her head gripping the pillow for dear life as his thrusts made her jerk. Her breasts danced for his eyes and her torso move and arched to meet his power with her own. He felt it now… felt that stirring, that pulsing deep in his gut asking for release. He grunted and panted his skin popping with explosions as he could feel his climax rising up.

“My name… say my name, Usagi!” 

“Ka… Ka!” She screamed out as she came. “KATSUKI!” 

“KATSUKI!” 

The loud shrill voice and the hard smack on the back of the head woke him from the dream. Katsuki Bakugo jolted awake sitting up, drool oozing from his lips, his messy hair even more so from bed head, and his groin aching from morning wood. 

“Damn it Katsuki You’re gonna be late for school if you don’t get your ass up now!” His mother narrowed her eyes at him, the newspaper she’d used to whack him over the head still in her hand. “Get up!” 

“Huh?” He grumbled and looked at his rumpled bed, expecting to see Izumi there. When all he saw were his messy sheets and blankets he snarled. “A friggin dream… damn it all to hell and I didn’t even get to finish it! THANKS A LOT YOU OLD HAG!” 

Shit… he thought as he went to the bathroom to take a cold shower. Even in his dreams he couldn’t win.


	2. Midori the Girlfriend: Skipping Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Midori the Girlfriend it's the TodoDeku lemon that was hinter between chapters five and six. ENJOY!

Izumi stayed in her robe as she fussed with her hair and smoothed out her futon. She was flustered and nervous and wondered what the hell had gotten into her. She’d just agreed to have sex with Shoto! Was she insane? This was all All Might’s fault for putting this into her head to begin with! If he hadn’t given her those stupid condoms she could have made the excuse… or could have ignored the situation altogether… but know she had to have all these wants and needs suddenly thrust on her and drive her crazy. 

At least she’d bathed beforehand. How was one supposed to go about touching, this and that without bathing first? Still, she recalled having all those lusty feelings pent up during cardio… watching Shoto get all sweaty and mussed and… oh god there they were. Her hand went to her belly as she felt those arousals again. 

The knock on her door made her squeak in surprise and she looked up seeing Shoto walk in. He’d tossed on shorts and a T shirt and was carrying two bowls of food. 

“I told Fuyumi you weren’t feeling well and I was gonna look after you to make sure you weren’t getting sick. She sends food but…” He set the tray on her desk. “I don’t know about you I’m not really hungry.” 

At least not for food, he thought glancing down at Izumi who was still flushed from her bath. She’d let her hair down, all those curls spiraling over her shoulders. He knelt across the futon from her and eyed the pouch with the condoms in it. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Izumi looked at him, her head had just been screaming at her to not do it, but the moment she saw him, all those thoughts and reasonings drained away, and she focused on him. 

“Mmmm, I leave myself in your hands.” 

“Alright,” He lifted his shirt up and over his head and smiled when he heard her squeak of surprise. She looked so cute, her face flushed, her eyes not sure where to look as they wandered his body then focused on his face. “If at any point you want to stop, say so, okay?” 

“Okay…” she breathed out a sigh and swallowing hard she undid the belt of her robe and let it slide around her hips. She pulled her hair to one side and nervously ran her fingers through it while the other stayed around her breasts. “W-What if your dad or Fuyumi comes by?” 

“The Old man is working late, and Fuyumi’s room is on the other side of the house. Don’t worry, no one will interrupt us.” 

“Okay, “ she repeated and swallowed hard. She slowly lowered her arm and then inched towards him onto the futon. He mimicked her movement his hands reaching out to touch her face in one, and then gently brush over her mound with the other. He felt her breath hitch, but she melted into the touch, pressing more firmly. “Shoto…” 

“Izumi..” he whispered her name like a prayer and kissed her. He lowered her body to the futon and parted the robe more so her body was fully exposed to him. He pulled back from the kiss to look at every inch of her, and she squirmed at the stare. 

“D-Don’t stare, it’s embarrassing!” She whimpered and covered her face with her hands. 

“I can’t help it, you’re so beautiful, Izumi.” He took her left hand from her face, eyed the scars he’d put there and kissed them. He then set the palm on his heart so she could feel the rapid beat of his heart. She stared at him, her other hand shifting off her face to lay on the pillow beside her head. 

“It’s so fast…” she whispered and stroked the skin there. “Your heart is beating so fast, like mine. You’re nervous?” 

“Yeah… it’s my first time too remember?” He leaned down running his hands on her body making her shift and moan gently. “I want it to be perfect.” 

“Shoto…” she watched him pull off his shorts and remove that last layer of clothing. The hand that had been on his chest he now let it touch over his stiff member. Her breath hitched out. 

“Touch me, Izumi…” he panted some, the initial contact exciting him beyond words. “Please.” 

“Okay…” she sat up and touched him, her fingers caressing and stroking, her eyes admiring the shaft with curiosity. The awed and aroused look on her face stirred Shoto on and he touched her breasts and down her belly. They sat knee to knee like they had in the Hot springs, and just admired each other with eyes, and fingers and palms. 

His mouth latched onto hers, the kiss deeper and more passionate than any they had shared. He pushed his hips on her hold, letting them rock and stir him up more. His hands cupped her breasts, thumbs rubbing over the nipples. He heard her moan his name, and let his tongue slip into the opening, their tongues tangling together in a new erotic sensation. 

Her fingers fisted tighter around him and he hissed out a breath panting as he released the kiss. “Not so tight…” he begged and leaned his head on her shoulder. “Ease up, Midoriya.” 

“S-Sorry I…” she whimpered and let go of him trembling. “I couldn’t help it…” She felt him guiding her back onto the pillows, and his right hand slipped between her thighs. She tensed up, expecting the cold, but instead all she felt was fire. Her hips bucked as his fingertips danced over the wet folds, and found the secret hiding there. They dipped in and she let out a gasp that had his body going rigid. 

“Are you alright?” he asked panting, his own arousal on the edge. He was trying to be patient, trying to give them time so he could make her relax, but he wanted to be inside her, wanted to feel them joined together. 

“Yes…” she panted out and arched up. “Yes I’m okay… don’t…. Don’t stop please, Shoto…” She practically begged him, her hips lifting up and pushing on his fingers. Her eyes were half opened, and wet with arousal. Her tongue wanted to hang out like a dog’s, as his fingers continued to move and stretch her and she parted her legs further to give him easier access. 

Their scents were mixing, and Shoto moved between her parted legs setting them on his thighs. He slowly pulled his fingers back looking at the sticky liquid oozing from her. Curious he tasted it and had her making a sound of disbelief. 

“Shoto!” 

“Sweet…” he scooted back and lifted her legs up and she shuddered as his mouth covered over her hot center and his tongue dived in for a deeper taste. She couldn’t contain the sounds that ripped from her as he feasted on her. Her hands fisted in the pillows on her head and her toes curled as he brought new wild sensations to her imagination. 

“Shoto! Ahhnnnn!” She cried out and squirmed not knowing what to do with herself or the feelings he was pulling out. Her body just moved on its own, bucking and squirming… until she couldn’t contain it anymore. She let out her first orgasm and had her squealing with it. 

Shoto tasted her, panted against the wet folds, then slowly sat up to kiss along her belly and up to her breasts. She was a banquet, he hadn’t been hungry for dinner, but she was satisfying every hunger in his system and at the same time making him crave more and more. He was ready, and he prayed she was too because there was no stopping him now. 

“Izumi…” he lifted his face to stare into her eyes. She felt his tip press into that heat, his hands gripping her thighs to keep them parted. Her breath hitched and she braced for the pain. 

He was her first, but the moment he guided himself inside she didn’t regret making him so. The pain mixed with pleasure, her body trembling under him, and he was patient enough to wait until he felt her muscles relax some before he started to move. He kept his eyes on hers, watching her as he moved inside, slow and steady enjoying the hot wet muscles squeezing around him. 

“Shoto…” she panted out slowly moving under him, her hands shaking as they reached up to cup his face and pull him down for a kiss. She moaned into it her hips bucking and back arching to match his pace. She’d never felt so alive, so exhilarated. She took on villains, fought battles, and other hero work, but this… THIS was something new and it thrilled her from her toes to the tips of her fingers. 

His pace quickened now, his patience gone and all that was left was the need for her. He felt her tighten around him, but she took his force and matched it. Her cries muffled as she buried her face in his neck and held onto him. Her nails scratching across his back. 

Slap, slap, slap, the sounds of their wet flesh meeting kept him going, kept him stirred and throbbing. He held her, her legs wrapped around his waist as he dug himself inside. Faster and faster til they were both gasping for air. He felt Izumi come around him, her heat was like a hot steam shower that had his body shuddering and releasing in turn. 

He collapsed on top of her, both breathless and sweating and clinging onto each other for dear life. He nuzzled into her neck kissing there. “Izumi, I love you.” 

“Shoto, I-” she trailed off when he suddenly tensed up and she turned her head to look at his eyes which were dazed. “What? What is it?” 

“I forgot…” 

“Forgot…” she looked over her shoulder, saw the pouch of condoms and her face went blue with distress. “EH!?” 

“Sorry… I’ll put one on now.” 

“Baka! That’s not gonna help us you already-” 

“But I want to do it again…”

“SHOTO!”


	3. She's The Man: BakuDeku (Yaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku returns to his hometown for a short visit to see Bakugo and talk about their relationship. Bakugo on the other hand feels they've talked enough and has taken measures into his own hands.

She's the Man Lemon

Chapter: BakuDeku

Izuku was gonna die from hyperactive nerves. It was his first trip back to town since he'd moved in with his grandfather, his first trip back into town since he and Bakugo had decided to be… together.

He wouldn't define it as dating, but more as being intimate with each other. They couldn't really go on a real date without raising eyebrows, and lovey dovey wasn't exactly Kacchan's forte anyway. 

...so what could they do, Izuku wondered, that didn't classify them as simply being friends?

You want to be lovers, too? He recalled Kaachan asking. Izuku quickly got an image of a naked Kacchan and all the blood rushed to his face and nether region. 

“No no no… oh god what the hell am I thinking. There's no way Kacchan would agree to that kind of play. He's not interested in guys.” 

“If I had a choice in the matter… I’d date your sister, not you.”

Pain, fresh and suffocating erupted in his chest. Izuku clutched a hand over his heart gritting his teeth as he fought back the urge to cry. Just how long could he keep Kacchan interested? When Kacchan first suggested they be a couple, Izuku had hope that Kacchan could come to like him… but that was foolish to think about. 

All he could do, and all he could hope for, was enjoy his time with Kacchan as much as it allowed him. He took a deep breath and looked up at the big two story that was the Bakugou household. He rang the doorbell and fidgeted in place looking around as if to make sure no one followed him.

The door jerked open and Bakugo sneered at him. 

“Bout fucking time you got here… get in you damn nerd.” Bakugo grabbed Izuku by the shirt and pulled him in. 

“Wha! Gomen, Kacchan! I missed the first train and had to wait.” He stumbled in and jerked when Bakugo tugged at his backpack. “Geez why are you in such a rush? I told you I’m staying for a couple days.” 

“Yeah but my old man and the hag are only gonna be gone until 8pm tonight, so it has to be now.” He slammed the door shut and hauled Izuku’s things up the stairs. “Hurry up, Deku, I haven’t fucking got all day.” 

Izuku sighed heavily and walked up the stairs after him. He wondered what all Bakugo wanted to do. Kiss? They could do that behind a closed door. Cuddle? No Kacchan wasn’t really the clingy type. 

“Ne’ Kacchan… why do your par-” He stepped into the room and his eyes popped open at the stack of magazines and the large bottle beside them. “K-K-KACCHAN? Is that… BL Manga!?” 

“Huh?” He glanced down at the stack. “Oh that.. Yeah I needed research material. I’ve never done it with a guy before so I wanted some references.” 

“R-reference for what?” Izuku shifted uncomfortably and jumped when Bakugo reached behind him to slam the door close, lock it, and pin him up against it. 

“What do you think, you damn nerd?” He smirked. “We’re both teenagers we know how this works. Though personally I would have liked my first to be with a girl but with your skinny build and girly voice I can paint a pretty good picture.”

Izuku squeaked when Bakugo’s hand suddenly reached down and cupped his crotch and he shook and stammered. 

“W-w-wait, you’re not seriously… we don’t have to go this far, kissing is fine I-GAH!” He yelped as Bakugo yanked him from the door and shoved him on the bed. 

“Shut up, don’t be stupid. If I wanted a relationship like that I’d just pick one of the random girls in our class… but none of them get the juices going if you know what I mean.” To prove it Bakugo yanked his shirt off and tugged down his pants showing off his hard on. “It’s too bad you don’t have the right plumbing… or I wouldn’t even have to imagine your sister in my head.” 

Izuku flinched and scowled. 

“Do you have to keep bringing her up? I know I’m not your first choice Kacchan, but I don’t like the fact you keep shoving it in my face.” 

Bakugo’s temple throbbed and her crossed his arms. 

“You said you were fine being a replacement. If you’re gonna be sensitive about such things then maybe we should just call it quits.” 

Izuku flinched again and held his chest. He felt the tears burn and he turned his back to Bakugo.   
“I don’t mind being a replacement… I just don’t need you reminding me that you don’t feel anything for me… that my love will always be one sided.” 

“Tch, you’re such a girl…” Bakugo muttered and walked to him wrapping his arms around him. Breathing hot on Deku’s neck his drag his tongue across the skin there and had him shuddering. “Listen to me very carefully you damn nerd. I’m in love with your sister… but that doesn’t mean I don’t like you.” 

Izuku trembled a little at the lick and he held his mouth to keep the moan from escaping. At Bakugo’s words his eyes went wide and he glanced over his shoulder at him. 

“Huh?” 

“You’re no longer quirkless… and you had the balls to tell me you love me. You’re not the pathetic loser who was hiding behind his sister’s skirts anymore… you’re still a nerd… but a likable one now.” 

“Kacchan…” Izuku slowly turned to face Bakugo. “You like me?” 

“Do you honestly think I’d agree to date someone I don’t like?” Bakugo sneered. “If I still hated you I wouldn’t touch you even if you do look like your sister. So stop feeling sorry for yourself…” he grabbed him by the chin. “If you really want me to stop comparing you to her… then show me what you can do Deku… make me want you instead of her. That’s your job from here on out.” 

Izuku didn’t understand why those words made him so happy and excited. Then again he couldn’t altogether explain why he had these forbidden feelings for Kacchan to begin with. He just knew that he wanted Kacchan’s love, wanted Kacchan to want him, hunger for him, and forget Izumi. 

“Okay… I’ll do my best.” 

“Good… now get to work, yah damn nerd.” Bakugo smirked. 

Izuku nodded and sliding his arms around Bakugo kissed him. It started slow, curious and explorative… and grew heated. The pleasure spots inside him electrified, his fingers exploring the hot skin of Bakugo’s back and shoulders. 

The kiss broke only a moment so they could pull off and pry away clothes. In only boxers now Izuku let himself fall back on the bed with Bakugo on top of him. Still dazed from the hot kiss Izuku didn’t notice Bakugo prying his legs open… until he felt the cool slippery fluid drip over his crotch and down to his star. He let out a squeak of surprise and broke the kiss to look down at what he was doing. 

“W-What is that?” 

“Lubricant… I got the self heating kind so it’ll help you relax.” Bakugo told him matter o factly and rubbed the liquid on Izuku’s cock squeezing and pumping a few times to get him hard stirred up before slipping fingers down and slipping one inside his ass. 

“HIIIEEEEE!!!!” Izuku clamped hands over his mouth and slammed ack on the pillows, his hips lifting and back arching. “MMMMPH!” 

“Stop moving damn it!” Bakugo cursed at him and moved his finger around. Izuku couldn’t help but fidget and whimper behind his hands. “I said hold still! I’m trying to find… Ah Ha!” Bakugo exclaimed when he found the sweet spot that had Izuku’s cock twitching and throbbing. “There you are… now then.” He licked his lips and slipped in a second finger, stretching him out. 

Holy shit! Was all Izuku could think as he stared up at the ceiling in disbelief. His hands remained clamped over his mouth, not because he worried someone would hear, but because the sounds coming from his mouth were so damn embarrassing. He squeaked, whimpered, and let out muffled moans behind his hand til he felt them going sweaty from his breath. When Bakugo pulled his fingers out he relaxed and slowly let go, saliva pooling in his mouth, and breath panting. 

“Hmmph, my turn…” Bakugo yanked off the boxers, his cock coming out and pressing up on Izuku’s. He tilted his head some, grabbing both and pouring the lubricant on. This wasn’t what he’d expected for his first sexual experience with another person. Still… the odd aroused look on Deku’s face, the heat and pulse of there cocks pulsing in his hand… and those lewd sounds coming out of his mouth made the experience… interesting. 

“Kacchan…” Deku panted and fisted his hands in the pillow behind his head. “Mnnng if… if you keep this up… I’m gonna…” 

“Oh no you don’t, Deku. You don’t get to cum before me.” 

“Wha?” Izuku lifted his head just enough to watch Bakugo release his member. He then grunted when he was forcibly flipped over, his ass in the air already loose and wet from the earlier play. “Wait Kacchan I’m not GAH!” Izuku tense up. Bakugo had shoved a full inch inside already. “Hurts! Kacchan not so rough I’m still-” 

“Relax or it’ll hurt worse, Deku.” He pressed in closer panting on his lover’s neck. “Take a deep breath…” when Izuku obliged Bakugo slid in another few inches and Izuku buried his face in the pillows to muffle the sounds of his cries. “Come on, you damn nerd…” he gripped him by the hair yanking his head back and lathering his neck with his tongue. “Don’t stay quiet… I like the sounds you make. They’re so lewd and stimulating.”   
“Izumi’s right…” Izuku panted some turning his head to meet Bakugo’s eyes. “You can be a real jerk… AHHH!” Izuku cried out as the last angry thrust of Bakugo’s cock finished the job. Bakugo was now all the way in, pulsing and grinding inside. 

“Am I now?” Kacchan smirked and wrapped an arm around to grip his chin and pull him up so his chest met Deku’s back. “Then you’re in love with a jerk… how lame.” 

“Kacchan… y-you’re… inside me.” Izuku said with some disbelief. 

“Humph, you just now noticed?” Bakugo smirked. 

“It… it’s… amazing…” Izuku said his eyes filled with lust again and he arched now hooking his arms up behind to grab Bakugo by the hair and pull him in for a kiss. Bakugo’s hands slid down over Izuku’s front stroking over pecs and abs. “More…” Izuku pleaded. “I want more of Kacchan!” 

Surprise was written all over Bakugo’s face from his lover’s words… but then the smirk slowly replaced it and he lay Izuku back down to take a firm grip of his ass. 

“If that’s what Deku wants…” He slowly pulled back and thrust in hard and firm. Izuku cried out in a mix of shock and pleasure. The bed creaked under their weight. The blankets shifted as Izuku’s fist curled into them and dragged with his body. The speed of it all was swift and left Izuku dazed and shocked by the odd pleasure building inside him. 

“Kacchan! Kacchan!” He just said his name, over and over like a prayer. It made Bakugo feel like a god. He licked his lips, irrevocably stirred up and hungry for more. He no longer needed visions of breasts, or hips, because what he heard was the cry of Deku under him, of him bowing to his will which gave him a kind of erotic thrill. He didn’t have to force him, or shove him … Deku was bending willingly, as if pledging his loyalty. 

“Deku…” He slowed just so he could turn Izuku over. “Mouth.” He bent down, Izuku’s head lifting up and mouth opening so their tongues could tangle in a wet hot kiss. Their breath and moans tangled together as well, and for a moment their just stared into each other’s eyes, lost in the pleasure. 

They came almost simultaneously, Bakugo slipping out and oozing cum over Deku’s thighs while Deku’s dripped on his chest abs in a puddle. Bakugo stared a little while longer, comprehending that the sex was done… and yet he had no desire to move, no desire to pull from Izuku. 

“K-Kacchan… is this heaven… Am I Dead?” Izuku asked breathlessly and had Bakugo chuckling. 

“Yeah, you’re dead, Deku.” He kissed him again long and deep before rolling off with a curse. “I fucking killed you.” 

...and you, Bakugo added silently with a small hidden smile… fucking killed me.


	4. Midori The Wife: I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With three little words Izumi and Shoto rekindle the passion they had for each other since their high school days.

“Izumi… I love you.” 

“Shoto…” The look in his eyes, the way his lips curved into that sweet smile made her heart flutter. She searched for any sign of hesitation or nerves… and didn’t find a thing holding her back. She stood up on her toes, her arms hooking around his neck and she kissed him. The feel of him… the taste, the scent… all of it was so new and yet so familiar to her. She’d dated him for a short time in high school, and it had been wonderful. She had felt herself falling for him little by little… and then he’d let her go because of her feelings for Bakugo. 

Now that she was here, his ring on her finger, and his words of love warming her heart, she no longer had any doubt. 

“I love you, Shoto… no… don’t…” she felt him pull away and she clung onto him. “This is different than that night I first told you. There’s no doubt, no cluttered emotions… I feel it. When you hold me, when you kiss me…” she touched his chest then her own. “I’m thinking of you… only of you. No one else is in here.”

“Izumi!” He lifted her up, her legs hooking around his waist and the kiss this time was deep and long, tongues tangling, fingers stroking, laps pressing to each other. “You mean it?” He asked between desperate breaths. “I don’t have to start all over?” 

“No… I’m yours, Shoto.” She touched his face nuzzling him. “And you’re mine.”

“Thank god…” he whispered and kissed her again. He carried her up the stairs to their bedroom, and had to fight the door handle open. She helped him, reaching behind her to shove it open and she laughed when he stumbled forward and kicked the door closed. She felt her back hit the closed door and she breathlessly laughed tugging on his shirt and yanking it up and over his head. 

“Hurry! Hurry, Shoto!” 

“Patience… mmmph hell I have none!” He hurriedly unzipped her costume the front of it slipping down to her waist and he bent his head nuzzling her breast, sighing at the feel of her fingers stroking his hair. Her legs kicked and shoved at his waistband. He panted on her skin and pulled her from the door to get her to the bed. She yanked her costume the rest of the way off and watched him struggle out of his pants before leaping on top of her  
.   
She laughed halfway into the kiss, her hands stroking over skin and hair, her eyes half closed, looking into his eyes. One gray, one blue, his were eyes she could never forget either. She remembered being under him like this the first time… the sweet and gentle exploration, and sweet words of first love. The heat was the same, the scent of him the same, and yet mixed with it were all these new exciting stirrings and yearnings that had her begging for speed, and strength. 

“Inside me…” she pleaded with him. “Shoto I want you inside me.” 

“Me too…” he moaned against her skin as his mouth traveled over her face, neck, and breasts. It’d been so long since he’d seen her like this, all flushed and warm and bared to him. Her body had changed, was fuller, stronger, muscles and curves combining into an amazonian masterpiece. “Just let me…” He tasted her skin again, opening his mouth and suckling on the swollen breast as the other kneaded it between his fingers. 

“Now!” She begged and arched into his open mouth kisses along her skin. Her body was trembling with anticipation. Her hands stretch over his back clawing at the taut skin. His form was so strong, but lean… all perfectly packaged and irresistible to touch. “Now Shoto! Please!” 

“So impatient…” His lips curved against the skin and he let his hands drift between her thighs and cup her. She was hot and wet, and his fingers toyed with the sensitive folds before slipping into the heat. He ached to be inside there, ached to just rush into it… but he’d waited so long to have her again, waited so long for her to just belong to him. He wanted to leave an impression in her mind, leave something of himself on her so she’d never forget him. 

His mouth covered hers, his free hands tangling in her soft hair and pulling her up so she bowed into him. Her thighs clamped down over his hand, and her hips bucked and squirmed in response. 

“Izumi…” he panted her name when he felt her climax into his palm. He brought the cream to his lips and tasted her. Sweet, she was still so sweet to the taste. He choked a bit when she jerked up, and her hand grabbed his shaft. She squeezed him, stroked and her mouth took his in a desperate needy kiss. 

He was always giving her pleasure. He always put her first. It was time she did something in return. Images flashed in her mind, dirty erotic images of herself grasping hold of a cock, being shown all manner of dirty things. Though her cheeks flushed from embarrassment she pushed him to sit on the bed and positioned herself between his legs. 

“What are you- MNNG!” He gasped and his hands fisted in her hair as her head bowed between his legs and her mouth took him in. “God! Izumi!” 

His taste was odd… milky, salty… and yet somehow addicting. She felt her tongue lapping around almost naturally at the length of him. He was coated in her spit, throbbing with life… and it was erotically fascinating. She pulled back a little, panting and admiring it, then she flicked her tongue over the tip. He flinched and a little cum squirted over her lips. 

She licked it off, her big green eyes staring up as she opened her mouth again to pull him in. Her cheeks puffed up and her voice moaned around him. Those wide eyes went heavy with arousal, and Shoto became lost in the eroticism of his wife. 

He guided her, his hands petting and stroking down the length of her hair. He had the urge to tip his head back, but held back because he wanted to watch that aroused face. She was so beautiful, so hypnotizing. He’d never loved another woman, and doubt he ever would. 

“Izumi…. Stop… or I won’t last.” He pulled her off, his cock hard and throbbing. He wiped the saliva from her lip, and guided her back down. Rising over her, he spread her legs over his and sheathed himself inside. Her light exploded inside him as the two of them became one in an instant. 

“Shoto!” She cried for him and clung on. Even though they shook, she hooked her legs around his waist and hugged him tight to her, bucking and squirming. She didn’t know if she wanted it fast or slow, all she knew was she wanted it now! 

Shoto was blinded by her light, fireworks exploding in his head as he moved, Pressing her body into the cushion of the bed as his hips pistoned slow and steady, feeling every quivering muscle in her body. It made him feel strong, made him feel desired. 

“Izumi,” he panted her name into her neck kissing and suckling the flesh there. He could feel her breath on his ear, her voice trembling out as she moaned and squealed with delight. He pulled back a bit to look into her eyes, and found himself smiling at the dazed arousal there. Sexy… that’s what she was. So innocently sexy. 

He slammed harder into her, watching those eyes go wide with shock at the sudden change of pace. He felt his demeanor change, he wanted to watch that face change, watch what she would do if he just let himself take. He grabbed her legs from his waist, pushing them up til they pinned at her sides and he plunged in over and over, fast and hard. 

Her voice squeaked and her hands rose above her head bracing on the headboard, the bed rocking with the intense movement. 

“Shoto! Oh my mmmph…. FUCK!” She squeaked and covered her mouth with one hand, eyes wide from having cursed for the first time. Shoto didn’t lose momentum, but his eyes met hers at the sudden use of the word, and somehow the look on his face was a bit… devilish. 

She muffled moans and screams against her hand, and Shoto released a thigh to pull the hand away and bring it to his lips. 

“Don’t hold back… let me hear you, Izumi.” 

“I… they… the sounds are…” embarrassing, she finished in her mind. She couldn’t hold the sounds back, but hearing her own voice echo in the room was thoroughly embarrassing. She shut her eyes tightly. 

“Sexy…” he instead finished for her, and he now pinned her hands above her head keeping her legs spread by shoving himself in deep and holding it there. “Your voice, your face, your body… you’re sexy, Izumi.” 

“Shoto…” she whispered his name as her eyes slowly open for him again. 

“Say it Izumi… Say the words I’ve waited so long to hear.” He was close, so close to that edge and he could feel her squeezing around him, ready to climax as well. “Come for me, and say the words.” 

“I lo- Ahhnnn!” She gasped and panted as the burning in the belly increased. Their fingers laced together above her head and she stared him in the eyes as she climaxed “I love you! I love you Shoto!” 

“Izumi!” He cried out her name and buried himself inside. His climax took him over and his body bucked as he released his seed inside. He released it with no regrets, but instead with hope. Hope that his seed would take, that she would become swollen with his child, and he would give her the family they both desperately wanted. 

“I love you.”


	5. Midori The Mama: Mine and Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unaware of her lost memory, Bakugo makes love to his wife and shows just how deep their passion for each other goes, and she returns the favor.

“If you had been born a boy, I’d probably hate your guts.” He kissed her forehead. “Fortunately you have all the right parts.” He fondled her to prove his point and that earned him another smack. 

“Jerk…” She snatched the book away and rolled onto her side to set it on the table and turn off the light. She wriggled when he slipped his arm around her waist and more so when his mouth started playing at her neck. “Stop it! Damn it, Kacchan!”

“I was totally serious…” he told her nuzzling into her neck and stroking her side. “If you’d been born a boy, and done all the things you’ve done I would have hated you. I already have Todoroki as a rival, but to have someone like you who could best us both would have pissed me off.” 

“Or both of your would have been gay for me…” She smirked over her shoulder at him, and squealed when he tickled her.

“You little-” Bakugo smirked and continued to run his fingers over her in tickling motions. “You’re gonna pay for that!” 

“Ahahahaha stop! Stop it Kacchan!” She laughed and wriggled more her hands fighting to pull him off. “You’re gonna.. You’re gonna make me… AH! Kacchan!” She gasped when his fingers slid intimately down the shorts and under her shirt to cup her intimately. His mouth was on her ear and neck again and she felt him press intimately into her.

“I told you…” he whispered hotly in her ear. “You’re gonna pay.” He slid a finger inside her and sent out all kinds of warning bells. Izumi’s breath panicked out as he sent her hormonal imbalance on high burn with his touch.

“Wait.. .wait Kacchan..” She panted and shuddered. She felt his finger wiggle inside and her hips bucked. It had been so long since she’d been touched so intimately and it was making her react instinctively. “You can’t… we can’t…” 

“I’ve read those books too Izumi,” he nuzzled her. “Sex is more than allowed up until the last few weeks… I’ve just got to be gentle.” 

“That’s… that’s not what I mean… I never… I never told you… and I need to tell you Ahnnn!” She shuddered and her voice squeaked out a moan.

“Tell me later.” He rolled her shorts down along with his own, and with one slow easy thrust, made her forget everything but him. Bakugo didn’t know what had her so flustered, but he loved to see her like this. Wide eyed, and shivering, her hands fidgeting, not sure where to go and ultimately just cling to whatever was handy and held on as he rocked her onto his cock.

“Kacchan…” She moaned out, and had him grinning ear to ear. He tugged her shorts all the way off to free her legs and hoisted one up against her side to slide deeper inside her. 

“Easy, Izumi…” he whispered in her ear his mouth trailing kisses over her neck and shoulder. “Let me…” he thrust in again and her body bucked and squirmed, fingers tightening in the sheets and she tilted her head back to look at him. 

“You’re inside me… Kacchan you’re inside MMMPH!” She could barely believe it. She’d had sex before… but to have Kacchan inside her was a different feeling entirely. His grip was possessive, and yet so gentle, cautious to not hurt her. His pace was steady, slow and smooth and made her ache for speed and power. 

His fingers tweaked and played over her swollen breasts and his tongue danced over the salty skin of her neck.

“You're so shy today… mmmph I love it. Grrrrrr!” He growled into her ear before nibbling on it. His animalistic sounds stirring her more, making her arch to him. He slid a hand down her side, over her belly and thigh… he pulled her legs free of the confines of her panties and shorts and lifted on up so he could sink in deeper. 

“Kacchan!” She cried out from the sensation, her tongue dangling over her bottom lip, panting and crooning. Sweat began to form on his skin and he paused just long enough to yank her shirt up and off and his own clothes went flying to join hers. They were now skin to skin, his rock hard chest up against her back, his hips grinding and slapping up into her wet folds and hand caressing her parted thigh.

“Izumi...mmmmph, you’re so fucking sexy.” He grunted in her ear nipping at it. 

“Coming… Kacchan I’m coming!” She shuddered and gripped the sheets and pillows as the pleasure built up from the belly and spread throughout her body. She convulsed and bucked, the sweet scent of her sex filling the room as she let go. 

Bakugo didn’t hesitate, he rolled her onto his back after being drenched in her heat releasing his seed over her belly rather than inside her. He panted, staring down at his flushed damp wife and smirked softly. He’d never get tired of looking at her. 

“Mmm let me clean you up. Don’t you dare move.” he got up, his legs not quite steady, his heart racing from the exertion. He struggled to keep his quirk in check as the sweat built up all over his body. When he came back Izumi lay naked on her back, her arm over her eyes, her skin slicked with sweat. Chuckling, Bakugo gently cleaned her with a damp cloth he’d gotten from the bathroom. 

“So what did you want to tell me?” He asked quietly, doing his best to hide the satisfied smile when she looked at him dazed and confused. 

“Huh?… tell you what?… what was it again? I can’t remember.” She stay dazed for another moment, then it clicked and she sat upright. “Oh! That’s it! I can’t remember!” 

~After Explanation~

“Oh shit…” He let her go. “Just now… that was the first time for you, wasn’t it… the first time with me?” 

“Yes, it was, and before you have a guilt trip Kacchan I’m telling you it’s okay.” she tried to soothe him but he pulled back from her. 

“It is not okay, this is ANYTHING but okay!” He looked down his eyes conflicted and pain filled. “I basically forced you into it. It’s one thing being married and seducing you, but-” 

“We ARE married… memories or not Kacchan that’s the truth. It’s not like I expected NOT to have sex with you. I just wish I would have told you beforehand… but you’re pretty convincing.” 

“That doesn’t make it right.” He pulled her into a hug more to comfort himself than her. “I’m sorry, I won’t do it again.” 

“I wish you would…” She tilted her head up catching the surprise look in his eyes. She smiled at him. “I very much wish you would. I liked it.” 

“Izumi…” He stammered a bit when she suddenly shoved him on his back and straddled him. “What are you-” 

“Better yet… let me do it again.” She smiled down at him and leaned in kissing him. Her conscious clear, and her hormones racing she let herself indulge in the raging sexual fever that was racing through her. She’d had sex before with Todoroki, and it had been sweet and special… but Kacchan was different. Even being gentle she felt so taken, and wanted, and ravenous. The sexual heat burned inside and now she could see exactly what Ochaco had been talking about when she’d spoke of her and Bakugo’s relationship. A physical relationship that accelerated to something more… and even without her memories, Izumi could feel it all.

She pulled his hands up to her breasts making him mold and squeeze as she rose up and took him inside her again. The sound of Bakugo’s moan drove her further, thrilling her with the aspect she could drive him to do such erotic sounds, and put that passionate dazed expression on his face. 

She rocked her hips, panting gently as she took control of the situation. She didn’t think she’d ever tire of the feeling of him inside her, it was such a thrill, such an amazing thrill that made her want to cast all caution to the wind and just give into the dark urges that filled her. 

Yet his hands went from caressing her breasts to cupping her belly in a move that had her heart rolling in her chest. She wondered what thoughts were filling his mind… what sort of emotions fueled him now. She stared into those crimson eyes, her own emerald orbs searching for answers. There was the lust, yes, but something stronger lay there… joy? No… pride perhaps? No that didn’t quite fit either… possession? Oh yes, that was it. He was protecting what was his… making sure she remembered the life they both created was there, but also accepting the pleasure she was giving them. Why did that only stir her more?

“Kacchan!” She let out a small gasp as the pleasure sparked another climax, but she kept going, kept moving. 

“Izumi… you’re driving me crazy!” He growled between his teeth and sat up latching his mouth onto her breast kissing and suckling on the flesh. 

“Good…” she smiled and spoke breathlessly holding his head to her breast and stroking his hair. “Then we’re on even ground.” 

The movements became a little fast and rushed as both of their patience began to stretch thin. She squealed with delight as one more quick thrust inside had him rolling them over again and taking charge. He finished what she started, taking pleasure in her body, stroking, kissing, possessively caressing every inch of her until he was sated and lay crumpled on his side and curling her into the crook of his arm. 

“Mmmm mine…” was all he managed to get out before sleep took him. Izumi couldn’t help herself. She curled into him stroking his chest. All of this should have been shocking and weird… but she felt so natural in Kacchan’s arms. Perhaps, after all that had happened… this is where she’d always belonged. 

“Yes…yours.”


	6. Hero's Kingdom: Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakugo's control snaps when he finds the object of his affection waiing for him in his bed.

Damn it he was tired. Bakugo snagged a boar leg on his way back to his tent and bit right in. He was too tired to socialize. He’d returned home with this unsatisfied ache in his gut and knew the source of it was Izumi. He’d thought they’d made some progress as far as their relationship had gone. He’d given her what she wanted, given her the respect and kindness she’d asked for and the two of them had shared tender moments that filled him with hope.

… and yet someone was always there to pry them apart. That damn noble Prince IcyHot was getting in the way, muddling up Izumi’s mind and making her heart waver. He’d have had Izumi as his wife if he hadn’t interfered, if he hadn’t stopped him that day by the ravine and thrown everything he’d known into chaos. 

Now Izumi was a noble, and she’d be dancing at fancy party, schmoozing with new aristocratic friends in those stupid dresses that frilled and made her look… 

...beautiful. She’d been so damn beautiful when she walked down those steps he’d been mesmerized. Even when she danced with IcyHot he’d only seen her, watched her eyes sparkle as they took in the glamor and posh. He could never offer her that. He may have managed to blend a little without making a total fool of himself but that life wasn’t for him… he didn’t fit… he didn’t belong… and it was that truth that had him returning home with this ache. 

He should just forget about her. He should have just done what she’d suggested and found some willing female from his tribe to mate and marry. First thing tomorrow, he decided, he’d scower his options, and hoped someone could somehow fill the void Izumi left. 

He stepped into his hut brushing the curtain aside and tossing the ham bone behind him. He tossed his cloak over a thick flat rock he used for a table… and froze in front of his bed. There was a lump under the covers of silk. His brow twitched wondering what idiot had a large enough death wish to sneak a nap on his bed. He yanked the covers away prepared to blow them to kingdom come… and his heart rammed into his throat. 

Izumi lay on the bed of furs and silks, her long legs exposed in the parted skirts of pale gold. Jewels decorated the belt that hung low on the hips, and were ruby red like the wolf tooth hanging between her breasts. The top that wrapped around her bosoms did little to hide their fullness and exposed the flat muscled line of her belly. His mouth went dry and he had to swallow hard. Was he dreaming? Had he passed out on his way to the tent and now fantasizing? 

Izumi stirred and rolled a little exposing more leg, her long hair spread over the white silks in its deep emerald shade. Those sleepy eyes opened and blinked dazily. 

“Hmmm? Oh… Kacchan you’re back.” She said with a soft smile, her expression dazed and almost blissfull… and he pounced like a tiger. 

His mouth latched onto hers in a frenzied kiss, his fingers disappearing into the thick long locks of curly hair as he pinned her down to the bed under him. For a moment he felt her just succumb to it, her mouth opening freely and accepting the hurried lust and need… but then her sleepy brain began to clear and he heard her moan before pulling back with a gasp. 

“Kacchan… Kacchan wait.” She panted even as his mouth roamed over her skin and sent her body into euphoria. 

“No I'm not waiting. I'm done waiting!” 

Izumi squealed when he ripped away the thin barrier between them. Her full body exposed and she tried to cover herself and curl up but he held her hands by her head glaring down.

“Don't you dare hide from me. You can't crawl into your hole Usagi...because I've got you and I'm not letting you go.” 

“Kacchan… I can't… we can't…” Her voice became muffled under a hard kiss. The thick erotic taste of him had her body betraying her. There was such heat and need inside for him that it made her breathless and powerless against him. The kiss broke free, and Bakugo pulled back panting and growling low in his throat.

“Stop trying to talk me out of this. I'm not gonna force you, damn it, but this is what you want too isn't it?” His eyes bore into hers...and she could see the desperate need in them. His hands stroke her face so gently that she shuddered out a small whimper.

“I-” she closed her eyes when he leaned down pressing his forehead to hers. 

“Look at me, Usagi.’ He pleaded and waited until her eyes slowly opened again. All they could see was each other now. “If this isn't what you want then stop me… otherwise shut the hell up.” 

“Kacchan…” Izumi's eyes filled. How could she lie to him? How could she possibly tell him that she had to leave when he looked at her like this? She just couldn’t bring herself to. “I do want this… I want you... but-”

“No buts… that's enough.” He released her wrists and untied the belts of his pants and tugged them off. He knelt in front of her naked, aroused and ready to devour her. He parted her legs and stroked the hot center. He knew enough about mating and women to know they needed to be prepped. It didn’t take long for her to go slick. “I've been waiting for this for three years.”

“Three… wha…” Izumi was breathless, speechless, and brain dead. Her eyes stare up lost in the arousal and heat. When his fingers touched the center all the pleasure points in her body sang. She let out a pleasure filled cry that made Bakugo grin wide. 

He bent over her, his mouth attacking one of her breasts and immediately Izumi’s hands clamped into his hair stroking and holding him there while her hips bucked. She pressed her loins further onto his hand, and she shuddered as her very first orgasm ripped right through her and left her feeling stunned. 

Bakugo let out a low possessive growl deep in his throat as he switched breasts and used his now soaked hand to beat his throbbing staff. He wanted inside her, ached to have her… and didn’t see any reason to pull away now. He slowly pulled back from her breasts, his eyes locked on hers. With a greedy smirk he pressed on the moist center...

“Mine!” 

...and thrust right into her. He felt the break, felt her resistance just collapse under the heat and pressure of their sexes meeting. Izumi’s eyes went wide and her teeth grit tight at the shock of pain that ruptured inside and she clamped onto his strong arms. 

“MNNNG!!!” 

Her walls immediately encapsulated him in heat. She squeezed and pulsed around him all wet and hot… it was GLORIOUS! Bakugo had never felt such incredible pleasure, such an incredible high. He couldn’t help himself, he moved; slow at first, curiosity winning over need, but gradually gaining speed and strength with each jerk of movement. 

His scarlet eyes stayed on her face, watching that innocent face go flushed, and dewy eyed. She was so innocently sexy. Her body unsure how to move and just slipping into instinctive movements. Her fingers stayed above her head, gripping into the furs there. Her mouth parted, squeaking and moaning as his shaft pressed into new and exciting territory. 

“Kacchan!” She panted his name out, her eyes fluttering closed. He was inside her, Kacchan was inside her… with eyes closed all she could focus on was that one marvelous fact. His cock pulsed in her center like a heartbeat, and with quick hard thrusts she felt his sheer strength and power and it left her powerless against him. 

Bakugo licked his lips, his hands taking a firm grip of her thighs and lifting her up so he could see the whole of her body. His gaze traveled from her face down the center of her body, when he thrust, he watch her belly swell with him and a new kind of excitement spurred him on.   
Control snapped. 

He pressed her thighs up against her sides, stretching her and making her gasp. She tightened around him, but Bakugo pushed harder, and deeper inside her. Clap, Clap, Clap… His thighs met hers over and over, fast, hard, desperate to meet the end. He wanted that incredible river of heat again, wanted to release his own river deep inside and complete that final bond! 

He grunted and growled, the sexual noises reminding Izumi of a wolf in heat. Her own voice couldn’t be held back as she cried out, moaned, and squealed with pure sexual delight. She arched, her knuckles going white as they fisted tighter into the furs and she released her orgasm. 

Bakugo felt that wonderful heat spill out of her, and it was the final trigger to send him over the edge. Burying his face in her chest he let out a quick shout of victory as his semen spilled out and inside her. 

With one last growl Bakugo collapsed atop of her, his head resting on her belly, and arms slipping around to hold her. The tender motion left Izumi shattered inside. She lay under Bakugo not quite sure if she could move. Both of them were still stark naked, sweaty and completely and utterly sated.

What in the hell just happened? HOW had this happened? She’d been determined to shut down Bakugo’s advances… tell him she couldn’t marry him, couldn’t be with him… had even been prepared to lie and tell him she was choosing Shoto…

...but now she didn’t know what to do. 

“Kacchan?” She swallowed hard hearing the own rasp in her voice. “Are you still alive down there?” 

He answered with a grunt and stirred just enough to pillow his head on her breasts. She couldn’t help it, she laughed. 

“You’re squishing me, Kacchan. You’re too heavy.” 

“Deal with it…” He murmured and grunted again when she attempted to shove him on his side. “Fucking hell, Usagi. What did you expect me to do when I find you curled up on my bed all sleepy and wearing that.” He managed enough energy to point at the tattered remains of silk. 

“I didn’t know it was your hut, and your mom is the one who put me in this. She frightens me…” She said with a groan and managed to sit up on her elbows. She’d be lucky if she could stand, let alone walk after this. “She set this whole thing up even knowing what I came here to do.” 

He owed his old hag one, he thought with a smile and gently lifted a hand to cup over the swell of Izumi’s breast. He just couldn’t get enough of them. 

“What did you come here to do?” 

“I came to say goodbye.”


	7. Why Can't I: Vegeta x Goku (yaoi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted this fic on Archive yet because I'm in the process of editing it. This is the original lemon chapter for the Story "Why Can't I" a Dragon Ball Z fic starring Vegeta and Goku.

Storm clouds circled west city leaving no trace of sunlight. The lightning crashed against the sky and soon rain poured down. Vegeta stood on the back lawn of Capsule Corporations…waiting. 

"Damn that Kakarott. He's late again." Vegeta clenched his teeth and began pacing his spandex suit becoming sticky and cold to the touch. Bulma stuck her head out the window. Sighing she tapped her cheek watching her mate.

"He just won't listen. What's with him lately?" She looked at her family. Her eldest son, Trunks, talked with Goten and Pan his business suit loose and casualized. Bulla talked on the phone a million miles a minute to her latest boy toy. A pain in her heart grew. Vegeta had slowly gone back to the way things were, the time when he ignored her and became obsessed with Goku. Only he didn't seem so intent on defeating him. At least it didn't look that way to her.

Goku flew through the rain clouds his hair and clothes already drenched. "Oh man this storm really slowed me down." His eyes spotted Capsule Corp and the small blue figure in back. "Vegeta is probably furious with me. Oh well at least the battle will be better." Goku flew a little faster and landed in front of the saiyan prince. His full head over Vegeta's small form didn't give notice to the glare in Vegeta's deep onyx orbs.

"You're late Kakarott! What's the matter? You let a little rain slow you down for our fight?" Goku laughed nervously and patted the proud saiyan's shoulder.

"Sorry Vegeta look let's go dry off and then we can go spar." Vegeta snorted and grabbed Goku by the collar of his shoulder.

"I've waited long enough!" Goku straggled behind looking a little nervous but laughing the whole way.

"Well if you insist. I guess I got no choice." Goku composed himself as they got into the gravity room. The soft hum of the machine pulsated around at 100 g and Vegeta stripped off the top of his spandex suit and began his usual routine. Goku looked at him slowly removing his stop shirt. Vegeta certainly carried more battle scars than he did. He looked down at his own body patting the muscle of his arm.

"Are you just gonna stand there and stare at yourself all night or are you gonna warm up so we can fight?" Vegeta called from the other side of the room getting fed up of the delay. Goku looked up and grinned sheepishly.

"Whoops sorry got sidetracked. Okay here I go!" He starts stretching out his legs and doing handstand pushups. Vegeta snorted at him and winded up his arms.

"Hurry up I haven't got all night you know. Or should I say you don't have all night. Only until dawn actually, or did you forget that little detail?" Goku looked away sadly and nodded.

"I know I didn't forget." He pumped himself up and got into a fighting stance. "I'm ready whenever you are. Let's do this!"

Bulma jumped as the house suddenly rocked and she sighed for the millionth time that day. 

"They're finally at it again. Hopefully they won't wreck my backyard." 

Trunks walked down the stairs and grabbed onto the railing for balance.

"Do you think Goku and Dad could fight a little farther away from the house? The company and our neighbors will be wondering what the heck is going on." 

Bulma held the table still as the house rocked again.

"I know Trunks, but you know how your father is whenever Goku is around. Anything and everything delays his quality time." Trunks sighed and adjusted his useless glasses. A few hours later Goku sat down panting and wiping his face with his wrist band.

"Whew, now that’s what I call a workout." Vegeta cracked a smirk and leaned against the gravity room wall. Sweat poured down his face and chest showing the heat of the room. Goku stood and walked over to the control panel. He pressed a button and a couple of bottles of water. He walked over to Vegeta offering him one. He reached for the bottle their fingertips touched lightly against each other making both jolt.

Vegeta was the first to compose. He snapped his head and downed his water thinking. This is ridiculous. We spar all night and yet the softest touch burns my skin. What the hell is wrong with me?

"So Vegeta I heard Pan and Trunks are dating now. Does it bother you?" Vegeta snapped his head at his long time rival. He shrugged and laid his head back.

"Humph, why should it bother me? It's better than some weak earthling." Goku laughed at this.

"You do know you are mated to an Earthling, don't you Vegeta?" He watches the expression on Vegeta's face change to one of deep thought.

"No offense to the blue haired harpy I now call Bulma, but the only reason I mated her is because she was the only human who resembled a saiyan." Vegeta humphed once again. "Plus she amused me." Goku smiled at this and shrugged.

"Yeah I guess you have a point. There were no Saiyan women around us. Heck," Goku rubbed the back of his head laughing. "I'd would have to wonder what you would have done if I was female." Vegeta turned away from   
Goku's glance his cheeks and ears blushing at the thought. He closed his eyes imagining him and began snickering.

"I already know what I would have done. If you were a woman Kakarott I would have kissed you, and had you resisted I would have forced you down and mated with you. Then you would be my woman and belong only to me."   
Goku's jaw dropped lightly and he blushed. He looked up at the ceiling scratching the side of his cheek.

"Wow Vegeta, I never knew you felt that way about me. I just figured you'd hate my guts even more especially if I still bested you." Vegeta's blush turned to a full face flush as he turned and yelled.

"Hey Kakarott don't go start spreading that around!" Goku smiled at him ignoring his comment.

"Well I can't argue with you. About your decision, I mean. I wouldn't have been married to Chichi if I was a woman and you were quite enjoyable to fight with and still are to dig even deeper you're probably one of the best friends I ever had next to Krillen and Piccolo." Vegeta crossed his arm looking at the gravity room floor. His face had a look of disappointment on it. 

Goku cocked an eyebrow wondering what he was thinking about. Things got quiet for awhile Vegeta still in his deep thoughts and Goku's eyes never leaving Vegeta's form. The lights of the room began flicking catching Goku's attention. 

"Hmm? Uh-oh looks like the storm is causing the power to go out." Goku's face turned back towards Vegeta and he jumped lightly seeing Vegeta had moved right in front of him. His muscled tensed as Vegeta put a hand over his lips and stared into the onyx orbs of his sparring partner.

"Kakarott, I have envied you from the moment we first fought. Ever since then I've tried to upstage you, in power, stature, and any other way possible. It's never worked." Goku's eyes widened slightly at the soft yet serious tone of his voice. He opened his mouth to speak but Vegeta pushed his hand tighter around his mouth pushing him back lightly. "Now to hear that you consider us friends, not rivals…not enemies….but friends. I've admitted that I will never best you in power or strength. However after all we've been through and after all what you've done to make me suffer and put me in this position I will never see you as JUST a friend… I won't accept it!"

Goku took the opportunity to pry Vegeta's hand off his mouth. The lights had gone off darkening the room so he could only make out the outline of his form. 

"Vegeta… what are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to get you to shut up Kakarott!" with a growl Vegeta pulled Goku down their lips meeting in a long awaited and passionate kiss. Goku's body tensed and he jolted at the fiery sensation the Prince's skin against his brought to his senses. He tried to resist but failed his body wanting nothing more than to remain locked in the fervent embrace. For the first time in years… Goku was under the mercy of the great Saiyan Prince Vegeta.  
Vegeta pushed Goku down to the floor of the gravity room. His powerful legs straddled on either side of his hips and his bare hands trailing down his burly chest. Their tongues continued dancing and enjoying their first tastes of each other. Goku breaks the kiss turning his head, his lungs begging for air. Vegeta then trailed his kisses down Goku’s face and to the neck. His teeth scraped the tight muscle their making the larger Saiyan gasp and shudder

"Vegeta…" Goku pleaded against the kisses his soft eyes opening and staring at the ceiling holding back the groan deep in his throat. ”Vegeta, Please don't…" his sentenced stopped as he felt Vegeta's teeth dig lightly into his flesh. His moan escaped and he pushed his chest against Vegeta's feeling skin on skin. Much like a woman would, with their breasts pushing up for attention. Vegeta couldn’t stop the smirk. He let out a proud chuckled and breathed into Goku's ear. 

"Don't what Kakarott?" He laughed again pressing his hips against the bulge growing in his rival's pants. The bulge throbbed and Vegeta continue to hump, as their bulges bunched and throbbed together. He desperately wanted to rip away all confinements and feel the heavy meat. He wanted to see Kakarott go blind with lust for him. To his delight, Goku's eyes shut again, the taller saiyan moaned pushing his hips upward joining the thrusting motion and gave in.

"Please… don't stop."

"Well then, is that a plea of mercy?" Vegeta's strong hand slowly unbelted Goku's gi, or what was left of it. The fight had worn on their clothes as well as their bodies. The tension so hot and thick it caused both men to tremble from heat stroke. Vegeta could hardly contain his excitement as that bottom layer fell away and gave way to Goku’s cock. The thick staff was stiff and twitched as Vegeta’s hand took a firm grip and gave a couple strokes. Goku wriggled and fell back against the ground not even his own wife had been so bold with his member. With Chichi it had always been so sweet and gentle and right to the point… but not Vegeta. Vegeta was hungry for him, teaching him the conveniences and pleasures of hot teasing and torturous sex. 

The only time he had ever been so vulnerable was when his tail had been gripped and pulled when he was young. That pain, that sudden striking feeling was totally different than what Goku was feeling now. This type of control was a burning sensation that took over him. As Vegeta continued to beat on him his hips thrust up bucking as if being pulled by an invisible string and the higher Goku tried to push his hips the close and closer he felt himself getting to that marvelous crest of ecstasy. 

Goku felt his head would soon explode and he stared squinty eyed at the Prince of Saiyans. Vegeta's calm satisfied smirk was all he could see as the pleasure rose up and down his body Goku finally gave into the choking moan in the back of his throat. It came out loud and he gasped for air as he released. The white cream dripped onto Vegeta's hand and made him laugh. Slowly he licked it off looking at Goku full and hungry for more.

"Well that was quick, was I too much for you Kakarott?"

"You're, gonna pay for that Vegeta." Goku managed to speak, shuddering a bit as he laughed. Taking the initiative now, Goku slid up kissing Vegeta once more. He wasn't sure of his movements, having only had Chichi to please. However he went with instincts. Knowing what felt good for him his hands traveled over Vegeta’s body, just as slow and satisfying as Vegeta's had been on him. The Prince of Saiyans lounged like the royal he was allowing the third class clown to pleasure him, master his techniques in pleasing the body.

Goku's lips trailed over Vegeta's naked body the sweat was salty to taste but erotic to smell. Goku's lips traveled lower and lower waiting for a jerk or a sign of pleasure from his prince. When Vegeta let out a sudden gasp of surprise Goku knew he had found his target. The hot wet folds of Goku's mouth surrounded Vegeta’s cock almost melting him as if his body were made of ice and Goku's of lava. Tingles, no, jolts of pleasure shot up Vegeta’s spine making him jerk. He gripped Goku's head holding him in rhythm but he had little control as Goku drove himself to taste his whole length. Goku love a challenge, making small goals to fit Vegeta’s long member into him, inch by inch. Balls deep, That was the final blow to make Vegeta release. Instead of letting it spray Goku swallowed his cream the salty liquid sliding down his throat.

"God, Kakarott you'd eat anything wouldn't you!" It was so arousing to look at him like that. Both men were satisfied but nowhere near sated. The meet of tongues and the tangle of limbs began as their bodies meshed and molded each fighting for the chance of dominance. Newly wet Vegeta was the first to take power. He pushed Goku face down onto the cold metal floor his mouth kissing up his spin before sliding himself into Goku's virgin hole. He thrust deep and rested there letting Goku's body take in the new sensation. "Don't break on me yet Kakarott. I'm not finished with you."

"It hurts!" Goku gripped his fingers tight in fists beating on the metal. He’d been burned, punched, slapped, and even stabbed, but nothing could have prepared him for this. This new, painful, akward, and yet pleasing sensation had his stomach rolling and his muscles clenching. Vegeta hissed between his teeth when he felt his lover tense up and clench him tight inside.

“Relax Kakarott, or you’ll break me in two.” 

“Break YOU?” He gave a cry as Vegeta thrust again beating in back and forth, back and forth until Goku felt there was no end to the pain… then the pain eased, Vegeta hit a core, something deep in his rectum that obliterate any sort of discomfort. Goku’s eyes went blind a moment and he felt himself drooling a little as Vegeta continued to beat into the same spot over, and over. 

Goku’s cock twitched and squirted out another rope of sperm. Vegeta saw this and grinned slowly stopping and rolling Goku onto his back he kissed hi squishing the creamy substance Goku just projectiled between them like a lathered sandwich. 

Goku's hands found comfort in resting Vegeta's shoulders digging into the flesh as Vegeta started to move again sending them both rocketing in a new sense of nirvana. Moans, grunts, sweat and tears the power of it all overwhelmed both saiyans. Both men had seen all sorts of battles but none were as dangerous or as thrilling as the battle for pleasure. Who would release again first? Vegeta was determined to win his right hand freed from 

Goku's thigh to grip his member as he thrusted deep and hard making them both cry out. Outside the storm brewed and lightning crashed an outer experience of their joined orgasm.

Vegeta lay atop Goku for a moment once everything had subsided… his blurry vision focused on him, found him passed out on the floor, still breathing heavily from the exertion, but quite out cold. “So… I finally defeat the great Kakarott.” Vegeta smirked and grabbed a handful of his hair… he waited a beat before lips found his again kissing him until he felt satisfied with the taste. He pulled out rolled over, only to have Goku turn and curl beside him. A blush crept up on Vegeta’s cheeks from the affectionate movement, but… despite himself, he cradled him close. 

It was a half an hour until dawn and Goku awoke breathing into the sweaty chest of the Saiyan prince. 

"Vegeta?" He stirred and sat up looking down at the sleeping figure. It was amazing how calm and gentle he looked when he was unaware and sleeping. A soft smile found Goku's lips and he leaned down placing a kiss to the Prince's soft lips. He awoke and looked up at Goku.

"What is it Kakarott?"

"It's almost dawn, I'm gonna have to leave soon." Vegeta sat upright Goku's shirt falling off his chest.

"Already? We were at it all night?" 

Goku nodded and looked down sadly.

"We probably could have spent more time if I hadn't been late." 

Vegeta smirked and shook his head.

"Nah, don't blame yourself, Kakarott. It's not the end of the world after all. You can return again in a year after all." Goku smiled and nodded.

"A year… when you say it like that it seems like an eternity." He gripped Vegeta's hand.

"Now, aren't you the one who hate long goodbyes? Trust me we'll see each other more often once you figured your way around the rules again. You always do." 

Goku laughed lightly and nodded before getting dressed. Dawn broke and the Capsule gang gathered around the backyard all watching Goku as he gave his last goodbyes. Shenron appeared his face lowering for Goku to climb aboard. Vegeta clenched his fist before relaxing and gave a small wave and a knowing smirk. Goku returned it and winked jumping onto Shenron and both disappeared into the sky. 

Bulma smiled warmly and looked at Vegeta who hadn't taken his eyes off the sky where he watched Goku, his secret lover, disappear.

"Well you two were up late last night. Did you do anything other than spar?" 

Vegeta looked at his "mate."

"That is for me to know woman. However I will tell you this. I haven't had that good of workout in years." He breathed in and smirked widely. "And I enjoyed every moment of it."


	8. If We Were Together Chapter:  Be My Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before she faces the Mark of Mastery and her next adventure, Sora reflects the journey so far and looks to make one more lasting memory on the island.

Sora stared out at the glittering orange sky of her home world, and wondered when she’d be able to see this piece of sanctuary again. Her and Riku were given a week to make the necessary arrangements before going to see Master Yen Sid. According to Mickey’s letter they would be discussing what happened in the past, and the possibilities of more dangers for the future. With the possibility of yet another journey ahead of her, Sora wondered just what few memories this brief visit could sustain her through the difficult trials that lay ahead.

“Sora.” Riku’s voice broke her train of thought and she glanced back at him, eyes soft and distant, her hair loose of the braid and flowing freely around her face. In her hands she held the charm Riku had given her, and twined it around her fingers. 

“Riku, I thought you’d gone back already.” 

“I did, but when I saw Kairi on the mainland she said you hadn’t left yet.” He reached out running a hand over her head and down the length of her hair. “Don’t you want to tell your mom you’re leaving again.” 

“Not really, but I guess I’ll have to. I know it’s late but I just can’t seem to pull myself away from here. Not yet.” She looked back at the sky watching the light disappear and the night creep in. The stars appeared one by one, and Sora knew now that all those stars were a cluster of worlds, waiting to be visited and explored. “Riku… why did you want to leave the island so badly?” 

“Hmmm?” He took his own gaze off the stars and looked back at her face. “Why do you ask?”

“It's’ been bothering me since we all decided to go. I agreed to go with you because I didn’t want to say goodbye, and you seemed so adamant about it. I wondered what had upset you, or why you didn’t want to be here anymore.” 

Riku gave it some careful thought, before speaking. 

“I was looking for a way to grow stronger.” 

“Huh?” Sora raised a brow and her lips pursed in a thoughtful pout. “What do you mean stronger? You were always strong, more so than anyone else on the island.” 

“Mmm so people like to tell me, but… when we were little you were always getting yourself into trouble, seeking out adventure, going to new places, and looking for new and exciting things to do. Your mom asked me to watch over you, and at first I was a little annoyed, I felt like I was babysitting you or something.” He laughed a little noting the annoyed expression she took on. “It didn’t take long for that to change… I liked having adventures with you, it was better than just sitting around at home or playing ball like the other kids.” 

He put his hands in his pockets and leaned back against their usual tree his eyes closing. 

“Do you remember when you fell off the dock? You still hadn’t learned to swim, and I could barely doggy paddle. Before I could even reach for you, your dad pulled you out of the water and you clung to him crying. I realized then I’d broken my promise to your mom, I hadn’t protected you.”

“Riku…”

“I knew I had to get stronger,” Riku cut her off by taking the hand she raised to touch his face. “I did everything I could to get stronger, I ran everyday, I ate vegetables I hated, and I got a wooden sword to practice with.” 

Then of course Sora had seen it and wanted one of her own. Her dad had made her one the next day and she insisted on challenging him everyday. The thought brought on an affectionate smile.

“I got stronger… but not strong enough. The older we got, the more I became aware of just how small this world was, and when Kairi came I knew it was possible to see other worlds, and I knew that I would find my strength out there.” 

“We’ve been all over the worlds now.” Sora smiled and pulled his hand up so he cupped her cheek and she nuzzled into it. “Did you find the strength you needed?” 

“I thought the darkness would make me stronger, but what it did was weaken my heart, and my resolve. I couldn’t see my goal clearly anymore. I spent over a year regaining my feet, and keeping the powers I’d come to harbor in check. I pushed it back, but some days I couldn’t help but think that one day the darkness would swallow me whole...”

“But it didn’t, you kept pushing it back. You’re not weak, Riku, you’re strong.” Sora’s eyes glazed over with tears and she stepped closer to him. “You’ve found your strength!”

“No,” Riku cupped both her cheeks in his hands. “What’s kept me from being swallowed isn’t my strength… it’s my light. You’re my light, Sora. You’ve always been there when I needed you, even when I didn’t want you to be. You’ve always believed in me even when I didn’t believe in myself.” He pressed his forehead to hers. “You once said your friends are your power… well you’re mine.” 

Sora’s eyes widened and glittered at his words, and she smiled brightly and nuzzled his face hugging him close to her. 

“You don’t understand just how happy that makes me.” Sora whispered. 

“I think I might have an inkling.” Riku smirked, and unable to resist anymore closed the remaining distance to kiss her. Immediately he felt the tension in her body, and then the surrender of it against his. The intimacy made her nervous, he found out quickly, but it wasn’t that she didn’t like it. In fact she kissed him back, her hands fist in the back of his shirt to cling on tighter. It was then he’d really taken notice the change of her body shape. A blush crept up his neck and into his cheeks and he pulled back and wiped a hand over his mouth to hide the redness on his face. 

“What is it?” A little hurt Sora frowned and nervously tugged at the edge of her shirt. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“No, no you didn’t… I just… It took me a minute to really realize how much you’ve grown over the past year we’ve been separated.” 

Still confused Sora raised a brow and put a hand over her head to measure the change in height difference. “You grew more than me, Riku.

Riku’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance. He loved her, but damn it she was oblivious. 

“Dummy, I wasn’t talking about your height!” 

“Huh? Then what…” She paused and looked down and blushed bright red. “Oh! Oh that!”

“Yeah, that, geez. You’re 16 now Sora, try and be a little more aware would yah?” Riku rubbed the back of his head grunting. “I’m a man you know, I won’t be able to hold back forever, so try and show a little caution, huh?”

Caution, Sora’s cheeks got really red and she backed up a bit. She’d yet to put the charm back in her hair, and the brown tufts were floating freely around her face and shoulders. Her hands fisted tight at her sides and she finally looked up from the ground to stare Riku in the face. 

“Why do you have to hold back?”

“What?” Riku stared wide eyed. 

“It’s like you said, I’m sixteen now, Riku. Maybe I wasn’t worried about it because I don’t want you to hold back.” 

“Are you serious? We’ve just barely-” he cut himself off when he watched her start to yank off the jacket of her attire. “Sora! Stop it!” 

“You want to, don’t you Riku?” She dropped the jacket, her arms bare now and she rubbed them feeling the chill in the air in comparison to her burning hot flesh. “I’m telling you it’s okay.” 

“Sora, this isn’t just some decision you make on the spur of the moment you know. Besides I don’t have any protection or anything on me.” 

“Then let’s go get some. My dad might have some, or maybe your parents…” Sora suggested and saw the color drain out of Riku’s cheeks. He could only imagine what her parents or his would say if they asked for condoms. Then again… he knew his old man kept some in bathroom, maybe…

“No! I just can’t do it, Sora. Your first should be thoughtful, special…”

“If it’s with you then it will be special, Riku.” Sora’s sweet voice and words cut across any doubts he had. His eyes glittered from the light radiating off her. Riku itched to touch her now, to take everything she was offering. 

“Do...do you really want to?” 

“Yes… before you got here Riku I was thinking of ways to make new and precious memories before we left again. It’s the memories of my friends that solidifies the bonds I have with everyone, and it empowers my light, my strength. Doing this with you, having this first experience… it’s exactly what I want and need. So please, Riku…” She ran to him and jumped in his arms. “Be my light!” 

He caught her, and held on. His arms clamped tight and he nuzzled into her hair breathing in the scent of his first love. 

“Okay.” 

 

Even though she’d instigated it, nerves had Sora nearly backing out. She wanted to do it on the island away from everyone, so Riku left to get the protection and a few other things he felt they would need. She waited for him in the top of the tree house tapping her fingers nervously. When she saw his boat dock her heart leapt into her throat and she let out a slow easy breath. You've gone this far, she told herself, no sense in backing out now.

“You okay?” Riku asked as he approached her. He had a duffel bag strapped on and it made her wonder what all was inside. She eyed it and him with a mix of fear and excitement. 

“Mmm, yeah, just a little nervous. I’m entitled.” 

Riku dropped the bag onto the floor. He tucked his thumbs into the front pockets of his jeans and rocked back on his heels. 

“If you want to stop… at any time… just let me know. I won’t hold it against you.” 

“Riku…” Sora pouted and put her hands on her hips. “I’m entitled to be a little nervous for my first time… but I want to do this… I want to be with you. So stop trying to talk me out of it.” 

With a quick flip she yanked her shirt off and had Riku’s face going bright red and he whirled around. 

“Idiot! Not so fast, geez you’re gonna make my heart stop.” 

“Good!” She gripped her hair in her hands in a nervous gesture. While she'd waited she'd tugged the strands back into a braid and now stroked it trying to calm her nerves. “Now we are on a level playing field.”

Riku swallowed hard and risked a glance over his shoulder. Sora stood there in her underwear only, her skin glowing and flushed. She looked nervous but ready to take on anything. He turned to her slowly and removed his own shirt. The star shaped medallion she’d given him lay across his well built chest and he had to smile when she let out a squeak of embarrassment and averted her gaze by staring down at the floor. He walked to her then cupping her face in his hands he pulled her face up to look at him.

“Sora...”

“Riku…”

Their lips met and he pulled her close. At the feel of her bare skin against his he let out a small groan and swallowed her gasp of surprise from the contact. Her nervous fingers twitched on his chest before laying flat. Sora could feel his rapid heartbeat under her palm, felt him shake a little with nerves of his own and she felt relieved. She was a bit giddy too...being able to extract this kind of reaction out of him. Her lips slowly curved over his and she pulled back to look in his eyes. 

“I’m ready, Riku.”

He nodded and crouched down opening the duffel. He pulled out a blanket and lay it out on the floor along with a couple pillows. To her delight he pulled out candles and set them around and lit them so the dark space glowed with firelight. The romance of the gesture had her cheeks flushing and her heart doing rolls in her chest. 

He wanted to make this special for himself as well as her. He wanted this to be a memory neither of them would ever forget. She loved him… and the miracle of that after what had happened a year ago just left him weak with gratitude. She had a kind and forgiving heart… one he’d cherish for the rest of his life. 

He saw her kneel down beside him on the small bed of blankets and pillows. He turned to her, saw the dazzle and delight had replaced the nerves and she pulled him into a kiss that left him breathless. Careful to keep himself calm and patient he lay her down, let his hands wander over the soft warm flesh of her sides and legs. 

She started to shake again when his mouth trailed from hers and down her neck. His clever fingers unhooking her bra and pulling it aside to reveal the treasured breasts underneath. His heart skipped, his belly twisted with all the hungry needs a teenage boy could have. He bowed his head and pulled that soft breast into his mouth. 

Her sharp gasp had him pausing. Without removing his mouth he lifted his cerulean eyes to look up at her… and had to smile when he saw that flushed aroused look on that sweet innocent face. Perhaps it was the darkness still lingering inside him… but he wanted to watch her lose her mind. His left hand came up and covered the other breast, molding and shaping it under his palm. 

“R-Riku!” Sora panted and her hands suddenly went into his hair needing something to hold onto. His body was so warm, even with the chill from the evening air. Her body arched, pushing up more into him. 

He switched breasts, taking the left in his mouth now and teasing the right nipple between his fingers where his mouth had just been. Every shiver and jerk of her body spurred him on, her voice panting and squeaking and making him feel so powerful. Impatient he quickly tugged down the last piece of clothing hiding her young supple body from him. He pulled back just to look. She was all flushed, mussed and quivering under him. He could lose himself in her. 

“W-What are you staring at?” She suddenly had the urge to cover herself again and started to curl up in defense. His hands grabbed hers and laced their fingers. 

“Don’t you dare… don’t cover yourself Sora.” He leaned in nuzzling his mouth over her, staring into her blue eyes. “You’re too beautiful to be covered.” 

“You don’t have to flatter me, RIku… I know … I’m not as pretty as Kairi.” She said a bit discouraged. “It’s enough to just be-” 

“I don’t want Kairi, I’ve never wanted Kairi. I’ve only ever wanted you and I’m telling you, you’re beautiful Sora.” He kissed her hard now trying to pour in all his emotions so she could feel just how much he wanted her. “So beautiful.” 

“Really?” She panted on his mouth her hands stroking over his bare back and into his hair. “You mean it?” 

“Yes… I absolutely mean it.” To prove it he removed the last bits of his own clothes… had her eyes averting nervously, but he grabbed her chin to make her look back at him. “Touch me, Sora. Please?” 

She swallowed hard, and let his hand guide down to stroke him. She let out a sound of surprise when she found him thick, hard, and throbbing. 

“It’s so hot… I… I want it KYA!” She squealed when his fingers slipped inside her and she lay back again gripping the blanket. “W-Wh-What are you ahhhh!” She twitched and bucked as those long fingers stretched and moved inside. 

“I did a little research while I was getting stuff… I’m making sure I’m doing all I can not to hurt you. You need to be stretched.” 

“It. It feels weird it…. Mmnnnng” She shut her eyes panting. “Deeper… c-can you go deep AHH!!!” She jerked and lay back as his center digit hit the right spot to have her melting into the floor. “Yes…. Yes right…. Oooh that feels amazing Riku!” 

Damn it he was losing his mind just watching her. He was trying so hard to be patient, to give her as much pleasure as she could… but feeling the heat on his fingers, feeling how tight she was…. He couldn’t hold it anymore, couldn’t wait. He tugged out a condom ripping it between his teeth and slipping it on as his free hand continued to pleasure. Before she could even think of what he was doing he spread her legs out around him, and replaced his fingers with his shaft. 

The sudden change from pleasure to pain had Sora squealing. She sat up on her elbows, her legs held up by the thighs. 

“Ow! Riku wait that AHHH!” She winced and shifted as he sunk even deeper. She clenched her teeth trying to bear with it but he was stretching her too far, going too deep, and he wasn’t even in all the way. 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry I can’t wait. I’m sick of waiting." He pushed into her, that nimble body spreading for him as he sank in further and she cried out in pain. He cursed himself, wishing he had the patience and will to just stop but he couldn’t. With one final push he sheathed himself all the way, their laps pressed firm together, their breath both coming out in pants from the exertion of just one thrust. She was so tight, squeezing around him and pulsing. What the hell had he done? 

“Riku…” She was teary eyed, and she could see the anguish on his face, the regret and shame. She didn’t like it, didn’t want to see him like this. She shifted and shuddered as he moved a little. He was inside her… Riku was inside her. She smiled and touched his face pulling him down. “It’s okay.” 

“Sora…” tears fell from his eyes now as he pressed his forehead to hers. “I hurt you, I’m sorry.” 

“No… no… please don’t be sorry and don’t stop. We’ve come this far, Riku. Let’s finish it… together.” Though she shook, though it was painful she shifted again grinding up on him. She whimpered slightly, but refused to let him pull back from her. “Move inside me… keep going… please!” 

Though the tears didn’t stop he nodded. Moving so his arms came around her, held her to him he took her mouth with his and began to move. It felt… glorious… all the images he’d had before paled in comparison to what he was feeling having her surround him. 

Sora poured herself into the kiss, her fingers stroking his hair and face, her legs locked around his waist as he moved inside her. Something wonderful started happening… the pain subsided and was replaced by this warm liquid heat in the belly she could only describe as pleasure. She moved with him, her legs pulling her hips up to meet his so he could sink deep each time. 

The kiss became a little frantic now as the tension and lust took over. Riku pulled back, bracing his hands over her head so he could watch Sora’s face as it went flushed and dewy eyed. Her mouth opened as if to speak but the sound that came out of her was one of pure female delight. It spurred him to go faster... clap...clap...clap… the sound of their thighs meeting, the scent of their sex mixed with the ocean breeze was a euphoric experience. 

Her breasts jumped, his medallion trailing over them as his own body jerked over her. The hands that had ran through his hair now clamped on his strong arms holding on for dear life as what started off as slow rhythmic joy turned to a full blown jungle drum mating. 

Sora stared up into Riku’s eyes, watching the emotions and expressions change, but stay locked on hers. She moaned and panted unable to catch her breath as the pleasure built and built inside her… until the dam just broke.

“RIKU!” She cried out his name her body convulsing as she experienced her first orgasm and came heavily. Riku felt the heat and wet of her climax and those eyes changed again. He slammed in over and over hurry to reach his own pinnacle. He released himself into the condom, and without much energy to do anything else, just collapsed on top of her. 

He was heavy… but it was a good weight, Sora thought as she cradled him against her. They were both breathless, shaking, and covered in sweat. 

“We make a fine picture.” She teased a little and swallowed hard. She wished she had something to drink to wash away the dryness in her throat. She let out a little squeak when she felt something cold hit her cheek. She turned her head to see Riku holding a water bottle, and wondered when he’d moved the duffle bag closer. 

“You thought of everything didn’t you?” She took it and waited for him to roll off before she sat up and gulped it down. She offered him some and he accepted drinking it down. 

“Are you alright?” he asked her after draining the bottle. 

“Mmmm” She nodded with a gentle smile. “It hurt a little at first… but then all I could feel afterwards was you.” 

“I’m sorry about that.” He sat up with her and stroked her cheek. “I told myself I’d make it painless as possible… but I rushed it.” 

“It’s okay, Riku.” she took his hand in hers and leaned her face into the palm. “It was worth it, believe me.” 

“Sora…” He pulled her to him and laid them both down so he could cuddle in and inhale the comforting scent of her. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too, Riku.” 

The candlelight glowed over them… but Sora felt they dimmed in comparison to the radiance of Riku’s heart. She cuddled right into him closing her eyes and branded this memory into her own glowing heart… little did she know, that this love and light would be what saved them both from a dark and twisted fate.


	9. He's the Hero: The Bond and Break Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi x Shoto 
> 
> Their first time was symbol of trust and love... 
> 
> whereas their second was a desperate cry for help.

Shoto locked the door of the near empty dorm room. With Izumi still held tight to him he lift her off her feet and carried her back towards the bed. 

Izumi reached back knocking the suitcases to the floor before falling back onto the bed, and pulling Shoto down with her.

“You sure?” Shoto wanted to confirm even as his lips trailed over her neck and collar bone.

“I want my first to be with someone I love.” She nuzzled into him, fingers stroking through his hair. “I want it to be with you, Shoto.”

“Me too, I want you Izumi.” He stroked her hair staring into her eyes. His fingers, nervously shaking, pop open the buttons of her shirt. Her clever hands had already snapped off the button of his jeans and whipped the belt away so his pants hung loose over his hips. He felt so clumsy like this, he had to regain his composure or he’d make a fool of himself. 

Sitting up on his knees he whipped off his own shirt, muscles rippling and making Izumi’s eyes go dewey with admiration. 

“Wow… I never get tired of that view.” 

Her comment had him smirking with pride. His eyes took in her own form, rumpled and open and ready to be devoured. She really was too sexy for her own good. How could any guy resist touching her? 

His hands stroked over her heated skin prying away layer after layer of clothes until only Izumi lay under him. Soft skin, petite but full frame… her legs though short were elegant and strong. He lifted one up curiously stroking along the inner thigh until she bucked and squirmed impatiently. 

“Tease…” she whispered, her eyes heavy with arousal. “Touch me for real, Shoto… or I might go crazy.” 

“Ah, go crazy.” he ordered and slid fingers over the heated center. He watched her tighten up, eyes wide and expressive as the digits slipped in and explored inside new territory. “I want you crazy for me, Izumi.” 

She fisted her fingers into the sheets of the bed. Her legs spread out, feet raised up on points til her hips lifted up and bucked again. A cry ripped from her mouth as his fingers found the sensitive nub inside and rubbed at it. 

“There! THERE! AHHH SHOTO!” She came into his hand her body trembling with the new erotic experience of her first orgasm. 

“Wow…” Shoto had watched her face the entire time and had stiffened to full mast from the little nuances. The flushed face, the dewy eyes, the frantic cry of her voice… it all drove him to madness. 

“Touch me…” he whispered bending over her. He guided her right hand to his crotch til her fingers wrapped around him. He moaned gently. “Touch me, Izumi.” 

“You’re throbbing, Shoto… it’s like a heartbeat.” She sat up so they were face to face now, her fingers stroking and slowly working him. She felt the moist tip against her thigh and wondered just how it would feel to have him inside her, spreading her open, pulsing inside her… like a second heart. 

He winced a little when she grabbed too tightly and he grabbed her wrist. 

“Easy…” 

“Sorry… i got excited…” she swallowed hard looking up into his eyes again. “I want you inside me, Shoto. Please?” 

“Ah… I want to be inside you, too.” He kissed her gently, his fingers sliding through her hair, pulling her in close so those lovely breasts pressed up on his chest. “Set the pace… if you tire, I’ll roll over and take over.” 

“You sure?” She straddled him, flushing a bit when his hands went from her hair down to cup her soft ass. 

“This is where we left off the other day… I found I like having you on top… makes me feel…” he nuzzled into her breasts. “Mmmm wanted.” 

She smirked at that and her fingers went into his hair and she yanked his head back so they were eye to eye again. 

“For a stud, you sure can act like a proper maiden, Shoto.” She teased and nipped his lip. “Very well… I’ll set the pace.” She spread herself out, and with his help let the tip press against her center. She sucked in a hard breath when the tip of him met her hymen and she shut her eyes. Taking a deep breath she took the plunge and sat, thrusting him firm and deep inside. “FUCK!” 

“Izumi!” Pleasure shot up his spine at the quick surprise of heat and grip and he held her down. She was shaking now, her face pained and teeth clenched. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah… yeah just give me a minute. Shit that hurt more than I thought it would.” She lay her head on his shoulder taking long deep breaths. She slid a hand over his belly. “Doesn’t help you’re hung like a horse.” 

Shoto blushed and his eyes shifted away. 

“I wouldn’t say a horse…” 

“It’s just an expression, Todoroki.” Her head lifted up, temple throbbing. “You’re big, alright, I’ve seen Izuku and Bakugo’s junk so I’ve got comparisons.” 

“When did you see Bakugo’s?” He started to question but she suddenly started to move and it quickly shut him up. He lay back his hands gripping her hips not knowing where else to put them. 

“Doesn’t matter…” she panted and rocked her hips, the pain subsiding and a new glorious feeling came over her. Her lips spread in a wicked grin and she flicked her tongue over her teeth at the hungry sensation. “Not important at the moment.” 

“Agreed…” he nodded while panting and held on for dear life as Izumi’s strong thighs and elegant torso worked him. It wasn’t at all what he imagined sex feeling like… but god was it fascinating. He loved just watching her move, feeling her heat and moisture just grinding against his staff, build up friction. 

“Uhnnn god this is good…” Izumi panted and slid up and down now thrusting him up inside her til she was grinning wide. “Uhnn I’m trembling… I don’t know what it is but you’re doing something amazing inside me, Shoto.” 

“Your’e the one doing it…” Shoto corrected and his hands traveled up he rbody to grip her breasts. She leaned into him, her ass slapping down, the fluids slipping out making their thghs wet and causing an erotic slap with each meet. “I’m just enjoying it.” 

“Me too… me too… faster… I need to go faster.” Her quick pulsed inside and she kept her hands braced on either side of his head while she moved. Those breasts bounced in his face and Shoto couldn’t resist taking one in his mouth and suckling on it, his grunt and groans muffled against her skin. “Ahhhh Shoto!” 

He couldn’t take it anymore. She was moving so fast, pulsing so eagerly he couldn’t just lay there. His hands found her ass and he slammed her down, jerking his hips up so that his tip met that senstive nub. Izumi squealed with the pleasure of the meet, and orgasmed again. 

“YES!” 

“Alright, I’ve had enough of a ride… it’s your turn.” He rolled over, gripping Izumi’s thighs and spreading her wide. She was slick he slipped right out, that heavy meat sliding between the wet folds. “Beg for me.” 

“Fuck that.” She panted at him gritting her teeth. She made whimpering sounds when he just grinded along the folds, teasing at the entrance. Her hardened gaze softened to a sexual haze and she cursed him. “Damn you, Shoto.” 

“Tell me what you want, Izumi.” Shoto whispered to her, his dual colored eyes glinting confidently. 

“You… damn it Shoto I want you!” She gasped when he suddenly thrust fast and deep inside, leaving her momentarily paralyzed. 

“Good answer…” he whispered and their mouths met in a heated kiss as he thrust in her over and over, fast and needy. There was no patience this time, only greed and need and hunger. Over and over he thrust deep and hard until they were both covered in sweat and sexual fluids. He felt himself tipping over that edge of insanity, was ready to release and he pulled back from the kiss to look in her eyes. 

“I can’t come inside you.” 

“Then don’t…” She panted and jerked under his thrusts. “Do what you have to… I don’t care if it… gets a little… messy AHHHNNN!!” She jerked and shuddered, her eyes fluttering open and closed as another orgasm ripped from her. She felt Shoto pull out of her, her fluids oozing out on her thighs, and his spraying hot over her belly. They were both sticky and slick… and completely sated. 

“Good lord…” she whispered and strung fingers through her hair laughing. “If that’s only the first time… then what’s our second going to be like?” 

“Wanna find out?” He teased nipping at her neck and making her laugh. 

“Bring a condom next time.” 

“I’ll buy a whole box after school tomorrow.” He whispered and kissed and nuzzled her neck. “I love you, Izumi.” 

“I love you too, Shoto.” She hugged him close and nuzzled in. “Promise me you’ll always be here.” 

“Hmmm?” He sat up a little so to look her in the face. 

“Promise me…” she repeated staring into his eyes, tears sneaking their way up. “No matter what happens… you won’t leave me.” 

“I promise…” he stroked a thumb over the tears. “I’ll always be here for you, Izumi. No matter what.”

~three years later~ 

He’s promised, Todoroki told himself… but he hadn’t expect her to just up and disappear one day. He didn’t know where she was, didn’t know if and when she’d ever come back to him… but he’d promised he’d be here for her. For three years he pined, and waited, and for what? What was his reward for being patient, for waiting year after year for her to come back to him. 

It wasn’t worth it… 

The pain, the wonder, the worry… none of it was worth it. He should just forget her, concentrate on his career. She’d nearly made him fail once when he’d let himself get too preoccupied during the license exam. He refused to make that mistake again. 

So when he finally saw her again… when he watched her slip back into the group as if she’d never left, something tightened inside. Where were you? Why didn’t you call me?

… Who were you with?

“It’s not enough to apologize.”

“Todoroki-kun…” Izuku frowned at him but he shook his head gritting his teeth as the anger and jealousy boiled inside him.

“It’s not enough!” He repeated and turned his back on them. Knowing he was losing his temper and cool, he felt it was best that he left. He couldn’t be here with her… just couldn’t let her matter anymore to him. “Sorry, I’m no longer in a party mood.” He said slamming the door behind him. 

The rain had dulled some, but there was still enough of a drizzle to dampen his hair and chill the air. He lifted his eyes to the sky wishing his heart wouldn’t ache.

“Shoto, you’re gonna catch a cold.” He heard Izumi callout from behind him, and the ache twisted into a piercing stab.

“You think I care?” Shoto snapped back at her. Why couldn't she leave him alone to brood in the rain? He couldn’t stand looking at her, hearing her, smelling her perfume. 

“You will when you’re quirk starts going haywire.” She walked to him pulling out a handkerchief from her pocket. “You’re always at your weakest when running a fever.” 

Yeah, you would know wouldn’t you? He shut his eyes and grit his teeth. He let her pat the water droplets from his face, could smell her perfume on the handkerchief, could remember the last night they’d spent together…. And he hurt all over again. 

“Why the hell do you care? You left me… no word, no message telling me what was going on. What the hell did you expect me to do? Just wait patiently for you to come back?” 

Her hand faltered and she pulled back stuffing the cloth in her pocket. 

“I see…” He opened his eyes, saw the pained look on that beautiful face, aged with maturity and beauty. God he wanted to just hold her. “I take it you are seeing someone else.” 

“Even if I am do you really have the right to object to it? Or do you just expect me to pine for you forever?” No, that’s not what he wanted to say. Couldn’t she see what she was doing to him? 

“Do you think this was easy for me?!” She yelled back at him her own feelings bleeding out. “Leaving you and everyone I care about was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do, and I THOUGHT I was doing the right thing, but... as always, I just ended up making another huge mistake. Of course I didn’t expect you to wait for me, of course I knew that even if I came crawling on my hands and knees you’d never forgive me.” 

She felt the tears well up and she shook her head trying to ignore them and the hot ball in her throat. He watched her cry, watched her grovel and he enjoyed it. That’s right… understand my pain… feel my hurt, my anguish… 

God he wanted to kiss her. He watched tears just slip down her face like the rain and he just couldn’t take it anymore. To hell with pride, to hell with pain and jealousy, and regrets… he wanted her now!

“In mid confession he took her mouth in a hungry kiss. His fingers took a firm grip of her, holding that petite body against his until all manner of feelings and emotions came flooding to the surface again. He let it all out, his anger, his frustration and need and just let the kiss and hold speak the words for him. 

When they broke both of them were breathless, staring at each other with heavy lidded eyes. 

“Sh-Shoto…” 

His name clenched it. He couldn’t give a rats ass about her apologies or reasons now. All he knew was that he wanted her, and he wanted her now.

“To hell with this…” He grabbed her hand dragging her around the building into the dark alley. He pushed her up on the wall, kissed her again, and she returned it, just as passionate just as hungry.

He ripped open her shirt, buttons popping off at the collar, and just filled his hands with her hot fleshy breasts. They’d gotten bigger, and were so soft and warm against his calloused palms. Despite being thrown off balance by his need she didn’t miss a step. Her hands freed hi pants and he just couldn’t wait any longer. 

With a quick impatient tug he yanked her pants down but oculdn’t quite get them all the way off before he lift her up and wrapped those legs around him. Sandwiching her between him and the wall he drove himself inside her, and finally everything clicked back into place. 

It was fast and rough, but one thing that was constant was those eyes. Izumi’s wide expressive green eyes that seemed to look straight into his soul. He took her mouth again, their tongues tangling together, the soft patter of rain starting up again but he didn’t care. 

He drove up into that heat, heard her muffled against against his mouth and yearned to make her cry out for him again and again like he had before. 

“Beg for me.” He whispered to her nipping that bottom lip. 

“Fuck that…” she tease with a panting smirk. And nearly laughed when he just thrust harder into her, her legs doing the jello dance around his hips. “UHNNNN SHOTO!” 

“That’s more like it. Again, Izumi.” He bit her neck. 

“Shoto! Shoto!” She shuddered against him, her fingers clawing up his back and her eyes cast up into the heavens watching the rain fall. “SHOTO!” 

They came together, and this time he stayed inside, burning her insides with his seed. His head dropped to her shoulder, and for a moment he just held onto her, wondering whether to cry or beg or scream at her. 

When she stroked fingers through his hair he lifted his head… and was undone by the gentle kiss she pressed on his lips. 

“Set me down, cowboy… before someone sees us.” 

“Right…” He pressed his forehead to hers, savoring this moment just a little longer before pulling out and setting her down. As he redressed his mind cleared up some. This moment between them had to mean something right? They could just pick up where they left off, like nothing had happened.

He heard her rustle and glanced over his shoulder watching her tap out a cigarette from a pack. His brows knit together. 

“Since when do you smoke?”

“A nasty habit I picked up from my dorm mate in America.” She said lighting one up and breathing out the smoke frowning. “One curious puff and I was hooked. That’s the way most bad habits come about. You take just one testing bite… take one curious step forward… and suddenly you’re spiraling down a dark path.” 

The expression on her face, the words she spoke, and just the way she stood in the dim light had something ugly twisting up in him. This Izumi… this sour faced, composed woman with secrets in her eyes was a person he didn’t know at all. 

He lowered his head, pain aching in his chest… even after all that, after getting everything off his chest… it still wasn’t enough. He still couldn’t trust her. 

“Was that what this was? A testing puff?” 

“What?” Izumi glared at him. “You’re seriously asking that now?” 

“How long are you gonna stay around this time? How long before you leave I’m suddenly left feeling empty again?”

“Jesus Christ!” She stubbed out her cigarette and motioned around them. “If that's how you really feel then what was all this? Payback? I thought you were bigger than that!”

“I don’t need this right now, Izumi.” He gripped his hair ready to pull it out “You may have given up on being a hero but I haven't and I'm too focused on my goal to let you distract me!”

“Distract?” Pain filled her voice. “Shoto-” 

“Don’t!” He shouted at her holding his chest. He lifted his head, and for the first time in her life Izumi watched Shoto burst into tears. “Just don't.”

He’d promised he’d always be there for her… but until he could trust her enough to know she’d be there for him too… he couldn’t keep that promise. 

“It’s over Izumi… we are over.” 

~The End~


	10. The Shadow Kingdom: TodoDeku "Under the Starry Sky"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A highly requested fluffy lemon from the "The Shadow Kingdom"
> 
> Heartbroken at being abandoned by Bakugo, Izumi takes comfort in Shoto who wants nothing more than to show her how much she means to him.

Everyone was asleep, but Izumi was restless. The eve was cool and she bundled herself in a wool blanket to keep the worst of the chill off. She wandered away from where the others slept and pushed through the brush to walk to the shores of the lake and up at the glittering night sky filled with diamond stars. 

She’d slept outside a few times with Kacchan and his tribe mates… they’d huddled around a campfire, and the boys would all tell spooky stories about the predators of the night. She thought they did it to try and spook her… and succeeded at it as she jumped and squealed at every little movement afterwards. They’d enjoyed teasing her like that… but it backfired when they too got spooked by rustling in the nearby brush… and a little rabbit had jumped out. 

She could smile at the memory now. Oh how she wished things could go back to being so simple and sweet. The happy times she’d taken for granted… the friend she’d taken for granted. Was there anyway to mend her friendship with Kacchan? Was there anyway they could go to the way things were before? 

“Why did I have to fall in love with you?” She whispered and bat away tears that slipped out. “Why did things have to change so drastically between us? Now you hate me… and I’ll never see you again.” Curling into a ball she began to weep. 

“Izumi?” 

The crying stopped, but fat noticeable tears still stained her cheeks as she whipped her head in the direction of the voice. Shoto stepped out of the trees, garbed in only a white tunic and loose blue trousers. Izumi thought of her own sleep attire of a simple slip and no undergarments and instinctively cuddled the blanket tighter around her. 

“Shoto… you startled me.” She quickly wiped the tears away and turned her back to him. She became flushed and mortified she’d been caught crying when she’d done so well to hide her broken heart. “What are you doing awake?” 

“I couldn’t sleep… then I saw your cot was empty and I came to look for you.” He walked over and sat beside her by the lake. He admired the beauty and brilliance of it for a moment, and then asked outright. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes…” she said softly trying to put a smile on her face. “I’m fine.” 

“You don’t seem like it.” he lifted a hand to brush away the tear that slipped out. “Bakugo again?” 

“I…” she tried to hold back the tears but they just kept slipping out. Again? Had Shoto perceived the feelings or had she not been as skilled at hiding them as she had believed. Either way she knew about his feelings for her and a fresh layer of guilt crept up. “I’m sorry.” 

“You’ve nothing to apologize for.” he pulled her in close, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and offering up his warmth. She cuddled right in unable to resist and let out a soft sigh as he nuzzled her temple. “It’s your body, your choice. If you love him, then you shouldn’t regret giving a piece of yourself to him. What you should be... is angry. Angry that he was given a gift so precious… and he tossed it aside so easily.” 

Or maybe that’s what he felt, Shoto wondered to himself as a scowl appeared on his lips. His eyes went icy with temper. Bakugo had some nerve… spouting such nonsense about possession then easily throwing that so called possession away as if Izumi didn’t mean a thing to him. If it had been him… 

“I hurt him, Shoto.” Her sudden words cut off his inner tirade and he turned a concerned expression down to the small woman in his arms. The look of pure guilt and hurt was enough to break his heart and he just wanted to erase it. “He was so hurt and angry… I’ve never seen him like that before. I’ve never seen him so hurt that he…” she covered her face and let out a short sob. “What have I done? What have I destroyed?” 

“Izumi…” he tried to comfort but she shook her head. 

“The worst of it is… I can’t just let it go. I dream about it constantly… the heat, the passion, the hunger and it just makes me ache all over again.” She trembled and curled into him feeling so cold and in need of warmth. “I want to feel that warmth again… I want to feel needed and loved again… but I never will, and it’s all my fault.” 

Shoto grit his teeth. He couldn’t hold back anymore, he had to tell her, had to show her just what was inside him, what could be inside both of them. 

“That’s not true…” He pulled from her just enough to lift her teary face up to his. With his heart in his eyes he stare into her eyes and spoke with pure honesty. “I love you…” He watched her face go flush and twisted. Both happiness and guilt were clearly displayed, but he wouldn’t let her feel guilty, not for this. “I need you… and I’m never going to do to you what Bakugo did. I’ll never leave you alone.” 

More tears slipped down Izumi’s face. Her heart ached and pounded so fast. What he was offering her she wanted more than breath. She wanted love, she wanted warmth, comfort, protection… but was it him that she wanted or was it Kacchan? She didn’t know anymore! 

“Shoto…” She opened her mouth to decline, was ready to face hurt again by denying herself his love… but he refused to let her. He covered her mouth with a kiss that so sweet and sincere she just melted into it. 

She no longer felt the cold of the evening, no longer cared about her modesty or their ranks. All she could feel, see, touch, and taste was him. She breathed in his scent, so rich with spices and a hint of musk that kept him from being too fussy. The combination intruiged her and stirred her desires. As the heat built she allowed the blankets to slip away. Without even breaking the kiss Shoto spread them out so they lay on top of it. 

When they finally broke for air he was over her, her legs tangled with his, the skirt soft her slips exposing thigh, and the sheerness of it leaving little to the imagination. She flushed as modesty returned. 

“I can give you warmth, Izumi.” Lost in her expressive eyes he just took in the look of her and sighed happily with it. “I can give you love.” He was breathless from the kiss and it added a heaviness and lust to his words. With great affection, his hands stroke through her tangle of curls and over the delicate features of her face. “You just have to let me.” 

Undone by his words and his touch Izumi could no longer fight off the battle that raged in her heart. Bakugo was gone, their relationship was over and she had to accept it. Here instead was a man who loved her, who was offering her the world if she only loved him in return. There was no reason to deny him any further. 

“Please…” she whispered and cupped his face in her hands. “Please give it to me, Shoto. I accept your warmth, I accept your love.” She kissed him softly and breathed on his lips, their eyes opening to look directly into each other. “ I accept you.” 

“Izumi!” Grateful he hadn’t be turned down yet again Shoto eagerly obliged. His mouth pressed more firmly in the kiss now as impatience had him rushing a moment. He pried away the layers of their clothes, tugging free cottons and silks and making a little pile beside them. When his hand brushed warm skin his breath caught and he stopped to really take a good look. 

Izumi panted under him, her brows quizzical at his sudden stop of movement. Her skin was soft and white, but scarred from her battles in the tournament. He took her left hand bringing it to his lips so he could place kisses along the palm and down the wrist. 

“Forgive me… I almost rushed this.” 

“Rush… do what you’d like, Shoto…” She told him soothingly. “I’m not afraid of you.” 

“No… I want to savor this. It’s my turn to receive a gift… and I’m going to cherish it.” He leaned over her and kissed her once more, gently almost teasingly. He then trailed those kissed over her face, along her freckles making her giggle and sigh with happiness. 

“That tickles…” 

“You smiled…” He said with relief. “I want to make you smile, Izumi.” He nuzzled into her neck. “...and laugh… and cry but with tears of joy.” He wrapped his arms tight around her, his heat pressed on her like she envisioned, but it felt so different than Kacchan’s. 

Kacchan’s heat had been an inferno, raging and exploding inside her making her breathless and dizzy… but Shoto’s warmth was like the hearth of a home… so welcoming and comforting. How could she love two men that were so different from each other? 

“I want to smile, I want to laugh and cry tears of joy…” She stroked his hair and kissed his temple. “I want you to give me those things, Shoto.” 

“Then I will..” he placed a kiss to her collarbone and gently nipped there. His lips curved when she shuddered from the touch and he let his hands wander now. They stroke the skin of her arms and then testingly over the soft mound of her breast. The nipple instantly hardened under his palm, and curiously he brushed a thumb across it. The sound his lover admitted made his smile grow wider and the teasing kisses on her neck turned into a ravishing. 

He feasted on her flesh, tasting the mix of flavors that lingered on her skin. Salty, sweet, bitter, and even a hint of spice. She was a little of everything all rolled into a beautiful petite package. He wanted to ravage every inch, wanted to sate the urges that had slowly built in him over time. 

“Shoto…” Izumi arched as his mouth found her breast and she shook from the jolts of pleasure it pulled out of her. 

He loved it when she said his name like that. He wanted to make her say it again and again. He looked for ways to touch that she liked. As his hands traveled further down he found the moisture, and the heat, and slipped fingers inside to explore. The sound that came out of her now was the mix between a squeal and a sob, those expressive eyes going wide with shock as her hips bucked and pressed on his palm. 

“You’re so wet inside, Izumi…” he whispered on her skin and stretched his fingers out, but her muscles squeezed them back together. “Yet so tight… I want to be inside you, may I?” 

“Yes…” she practically begged and closed her eyes. “Yes please, Shoto… I want you inside me! Sheath yourself inside me!” 

Once again he happily obliged her. He slid in, slowly at first as she tightened up immediately and squeezed his tip. He let out a sharp breath and slid slick fingers over her belly. “Relax Izumi, or I can’t enter.” 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry but I…” She took a deep breath, the instant her muscles relaxing he shove in once and had her crying out. He quickly covered her mouth in a kiss to silence the sound. He loved her voice, but he didn’t want to be interrupted by the others walking over. 

Moaning together their breath mixed as their tongues tangled and massaged along each other. Izumi’s eyes stay partially opened, wet from arousal and joy of finally feeling this pleasure again. When he pulled back again she lay flat staring up at his flushed and determined face. He didn’t move, not yet, but she could feel his cock throbbing inside her and she let out a submissive croon. 

“More, Shoto…” She stare up at this man, so dazzling and framed by the stars in the sky. “Please give me more.” 

“Ah… I will…” he gripped her hips slowly pulling out and gritting his teeth as the tight walls released him smoothly. The pressure of it stirred something in him and he couldn’t help but lick his lips. “Amazing.” 

He shoved back in, her body jerking and those eyes going wide again. The change of expression stirred him more and he moved more fluidly, in and out, cursing when he could already feel himself wanting to peak, but he refused to do so until he’d given her more. He wanted her as crazed for him as he was for her. 

“Shoto!” She cried for him, her hands over his on her hips not knowing where else to grip. “Oh my gods Shoto!” She panted and arched, her petite body stretching out, her strong legs stretching out over his waist and then locking tight over his hips. She began to pull herself up, matching his thrusts with her own so that when they met the collision had more impact. 

“Izumi…” Shoto couldn’t stay upright anymore. He lay out on top of her, his hands on either side of her head, his eyes looking directly into hers as he thrust in her fast and deep. She was so wet and hot, he could scent their mix of sex on the air and he loved it. She was his, she was finally his. “More…” He bowed his head capturing her breast in his mouth and moaning against it. “More… more… more!” 

His thrusts increased in speed and Izumi could barely keep up anymore. Her voice squeaked and squealed, the wet sounds of their laps meeting making her flush and lose herself. She couldn’t hold on, she couldn’t contain it anymore. 

“Coming! I’m coming Shoto!” 

“Me too!” He told her and gathered he rup in his arms lifting her so they sat up together. He thrust up inside just once, felt her orgasm spill across his thighs and he emptied himself inside. 

Dazed, and breathless they collapsed on the wool blanket still curled up into each other for the warmth. Izumi felt Shoto stir first, and her heart both filled and broke as his mouth pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“I love you, Izumi.” She heard the words she both loved and dreaded and her nails bit a little into his back, too afraid that she’d lose this warmth if she let go.

“I know…” The tears that slipped out were both from happiness and heartache. She prayed to the gods she hadn’t ruined yet another friendship. She hoped Shoto would have patience, she hoped he would stand by her until she was ready to say those words back. 

“Thank you for loving me.”


End file.
